


Stairway to Heaven

by eri_quin



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Edward leaves Bella, she's lost. Hanging only by a thread of hope in the form of the Volturi, she heads to Volterra, Italy with her death and maybe her rebirth in mind. There, three brothers will start to cultivate and care for her heart, and she gains a new collection of vampires as family.</p><p>A probably goodbye to the Cullens, the first family she'd loved and tried to hold onto, and a new turn for Bella as she realizes all may not be lost and she can still have a place in this world. All she needs is to ride the hurdles and try to find a way to move on from the past clinging onto her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparkling Angels, I Believe

It wasn't like she wanted to die. The truth was that she was already dead, barely clinging to the world. So empty inside that she walked around lifeless, and if it weren't for the long ago whispered mentions of who  _he_  had addressed as the Volturi, the ruling clan of vampires that was her only lifeline, she wouldn't even have had the energy to summon a façade.

The day he'd left her, alone in that forest, she almost succumbed to the darkness. She lay there shivering, catatonic and almost completely gone. And then flashes of whispers, hearing him speak of the Volturi once more, and she had purpose. If she was to die, it would be by their hand. Edward had already killed her heart, mind, and will. She had entered his fantastic world, a world she never belonged in but longed for. And so her body will die as well by that world.

She'd brokenly traipsed back to her home, her worried father on the phone and ready to call a search party for her. She'd given a bland excuse of getting lost in the forest and that she was okay, and mentioned nothing of Edward to her father –even though he knew something about him had hurt her.

She'd gone back to school, finishing her senior year with good grades and with one goal in mind. The whole year, she was basically numb, but remembering the thread of hope that was the Volturi and her goal, she made herself seem outwardly normal.

They didn't talk about her. Her old friends. The school. She'd smile brokenly at them, and they didn't want to say anything because that broken smile hurt so much that even they felt the hurt. Even when she wasn't in sight and her broken smile couldn't be seen to haunt them, just remembering her and her smile made them silent. It was better to ignore and pretend she didn't exist, than to acknowledge that she was there and that a person could suffer so much and feel that much pain.

Mentioning Bella meant remembering how broken she was, and no one wanted to think about that.

So in between barely socializing with people reluctant to be near her and hanging onto the thought of the Volturi, she went through the motions of life until the time came. She'd talked about it with Charlie, saying she didn't want to go to college just yet. He reluctantly agreed to let her go, feeling that she needed time to herself and maybe a vacation would help her heal from whatever it was that had hurt her so much.

As soon as she set foot in the city of Florence, she knew she wouldn't be able to find a place to stay in or make it to Volterra in time. With the night quickly coming, she found a hidden niche and settled in, feeling miserable. But at least she was finally feeling something. Still, she had so long to plan this, she could've preplanned a hotel and anything else she needed…Not that any of it mattered, with her impending death…

She fell asleep quickly and night descended.

When morning came, she was surprised that she wasn't harmed in the night or a vampire had gotten to her. Her luck, for once, hadn't gone south. Feeling hungry, she searched out a place to eat. Finding a small café, she entered and walked up to the counter. She ordered quickly, barely noticing what she was ordering and felt around in her bag for her wallet.

Nothing.

Panicking, she searched her entire knapsack and found a single change of clothes and everything else was stolen. It seemed she did have horrible luck in the night, and that someone had stolen everything she'd own. Even her passport. She was going to die soon, but still. It seemed ridiculous she'd have such horrible luck happen to her then.

"I'm sorry. I seem to be missing my wallet."

Sighing, she left the café and walked away, aimlessly walking around the city. She found a free map and decided she should at least start her trek to Volterra, knowing she can't afford any other transportation other than to walk there herself.

For two days, she traveled on foot, only stopping to sleep at night in the niches, alleys, corners, and even occasional tree if she wasn't in a town in between Florence and Volterra. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, she stopped in a town. She knew it wouldn't be long until her end, but that didn't mean she couldn't afford to stop. She didn't have to hurry. She waited this long, she could afford to wait a little longer. She'll just earn some money and then she could travel to Volterra in better conditions, be able to eat, wash, and anything else she felt like doing before her death.

The only problem was that she didn't speak Italian, had no credentials, and wasn't qualified for anything.

After searching and searching, and no luck, she ended up at a small establishment that was mostly hidden and out of the way. It looked old and run down, but yet sturdy. Going in, she paled, finally reacting to something instead of the usual apathy.

A strip club was not a place she had been looking for or ever wanted to be in.

"You looking for work?" a man nearby asked her in a heavy Italian accent and awkward English, sleazily looking her up and down.

She wasn't that desperate. She was looking for her death, but with the Volturi. And she didn't want to be hurt anymore.

"Our dancers have room and food."

"Yes. Work."

She was going to die. Her dignity and life didn't matter anymore.

The week passed, and she danced for the customers.

She came down, wrapped in cloth, bending her body and arching it this way and then that way. Her head tilted backwards before she'd turned it slowly, kicking her leg into the air and out of the confines of the cloth. When she'd finally slipped away completely, she sensually moved from the cloth to the floor, swaying her body uncaringly, the hood of her small black robe surprisingly having not slipped off once.

Sliding her fingers in between the front folds of her robe, she untied it and tossed it to the side.

And so she danced and she danced, even as tears started to mar her face, and she blew out candles and slid hot wax down her body, torso bare except for the dripping wax that burned their tracks down her body just like tear tracks paralleled on her face.

Funny how she hasn't tripped or done something clumsy since Edward left her. When she'd actually cared, she was clumsy. Now that she didn't care for anything, her clumsiness seemed to have gone.

In front of the mirror, she stared at her image and wondered what had happened. The mascara running down her face, complete with the tears, and the broken gaze she couldn't get rid of. The trembling lips. The watery eyes. The blank face and the tired body.

Where did Bella Swan go? What had happened?

That night, she cleaned herself up, took the money she earned and left without looking back, leaving her knapsack and that one change of clothing.

Nothing mattered anymore. It was time to meet her fate.

It was early morning when she'd finally arrived in Volterra, and the town was barely waking up. She walked around without any direction, visiting the main tourist sites that were near. Seeing the Piazza dei Priori, she wandered near there and found the early bunch of tourists being guided by a beautiful woman.

She smiled and slipped in.

Once inside the castle, she couldn't help laughing at that –it was, for once, typical of a vampire –, the beautiful woman that Bella knew for a fact was a vampire led them all into a room. And there, several beautiful people surrounded them and she knew it was feasting time.

Her smile on her face, she closed her eyes and readied for her inevitable death, even as screams echoed around her.

This was it. This was finally it.

A rush of wind blew back her hair, and she knew a vampire had sped right in front of her.

"You knew what we were. Even before we started to feed," his musical Italian voice whispered into her ear.

She frowned and opened her eyes. In front of her was an unbelievably gorgeous man, dark hair hanging softly around his face, and ruby eyes that had a milky film over them. He had very pale skin, paler than a regular vampire's even, and an unreadable gaze that felt like he could read into her easily without her having to say anything.

"Volturi," she whispered, and she knew without having to see her own face, that that broken gaze people was unnerved by was on it.

His hand rose up quickly, but she didn't flinch. But he only trailed the tips of his fingers down her face, pushing her hair slightly out of the way and behind her ear.

"How do you know of us?"

"Your kind killed me from the inside," she gave one last smile and collapsed, the hardship of the past days (but really the entire time since Edward left her) finally catching up to her.

Aro caught her before she fell to the floor and gazed at her curiously, her body limp in his arms.

* * *

The girl woke up days later, weak from lack of food and no proper sleep. She was pale and gaunt, but still so beautiful. For a human, he doubted anyone would be her match, even with how deteriorated she was. If she had been healthy, she probably would've been even more beautiful.

It was only he and his brothers in the room, staring steadfastly at the slowly becoming aware human. She blinked away sleep before looking around in confusion, eyes landing on them. When they lit up in recognition, she nodded to herself in content resignation.

"What is your name, girl?" Marcus asked, surprising his brothers. He was never interested in anything since Didyme's death, and rarely spoke if he didn't have to.

"Bella…Bella Swan," she answered hesitantly, her slight confusion showing.

"Bella…is that shortened from Isabella, cara mia?" he asked, making the girl blush and made his brothers even more surprised. Along with the fact he'd expressed an endearment to her, he was still interacting and speaking willingly.

"Y-yes. I don't understand. Aren't you going to kill me?" her voice was small and she was looking unsurely at them.

"We have not decided that yet," Aro spoke next, glancing at his brothers. "It is not everyday a human comes here willingly to be killed."

He, for one, did not want to kill her. Her smell was irresistibly appetizing, but she herself was very intriguing. And he could not deny there was a pull from himself towards her, one that he did not understand.

"If you will, Isabella, I would like you to know what led to your coming here. You won't even have to speak. Just hold my hand," Aro smiled pleasantly, trying to look outwardly friendly and kind.

Her face had a look of dawning comprehension.

"Your power then," she muttered, and before anyone had a chance to question her about it, she'd touched his hand.

He waited a couple of seconds, before realizing in shock that his power did not work on her.

"I'm afraid, Isabella, that you will have to speak after all. My power does not seem to work on you," her intrigue and draw became even more for him once he realized he couldn't access her mind.

She sighed, "Your power doesn't work on me either then…"

"From the beginning, cara mia," Marcus prompted.

Aro looked to the last brother, the only one having not said or done anything, seeing Caius calm and stone-faced. It was unusual. He would have demanded her death right away, ranting angrily and pacing like a wild cat. His face should have been an array of upset emotions. Caius would not have been calm and still, or have been able to keep his emotions in check.

He would have to check on his brothers later, but it could wait. Now, it was most important to get the girl's story out first.

Her lips twisted upwards in a bitter smile, before being wiped clean of emotion.

"I moved to Forks, for the sake of my mother's happiness. I settled in, and my father was happy I was there. Everything was just fine until I met  _him_. It hurts still to think about him, but saying or thinking his name is worse. It's like my heart is being ripped out again and again.

"We met in my Biology class officially, though I heard about him and his family from a new friend at lunchtime. They were different and so they stood out. They were all so incredibly beautiful and perfect. I was fascinated with them, and I couldn't understand why. Then, in class, a fan blew my scent towards his direction and the entire class time, he'd stiffened up and was glaring at me hatefully. I had no idea what I'd done or what was his problem."

She burst into tears, compulsively grabbing onto Aro, who had been closest to her. He was surprised, and in his surprise he'd let his guard down and some kind of invisible force hit him and then retracted a little. Then it lashed out around him, gentling into what he could actually feel as waves, touching his brothers. And then he was seeing images. His last errant thought was that his brothers were probably being pulled into whatever was happening as well, if those waves meant anything.

And that she probably had no idea what was happening or what was going on by the look on her face as the area blacked out from his vision.

Then they were seeing exactly what she was talking about. Leaving her mother, settling into Forks, meeting Edward Cullen (the Cullens, of all vampires!), her figuring out the truth, the tentative romance starting between a human and a vampire, the nomads who were careless and could have exposed their kind by their reckless hunting, the tracker being killed, her birthday party, and then him leaving her broken. Her fractured life followed, seeing how she barely pulled herself together enough to live through another year, planning for her death all the while, and then her actual arrival to Italy. Her pains in getting here, and now her hope for an end to all of her pain.

The feeling of being slammed into his body disconcerted him, though Aro quickly composed himself. Another thing to add to the intriguing little thing that was Bella Swan, though he'd definitely needed to find out what had happened just then.

"I'm sorry," she whispered horrified. "I have no idea what had happened. Are you all alright?"

So, so intriguing…far more concerned about their sakes than hers –and they were vampires!

A smile made its way slowly across his face.

"I do believe, Isabella, that we would like you to stay with us for a little while longer. I cannot tell how much I sympathize for your pain, but we would like to give you another chance. A life with us. The Volturi welcomes you."

He stood up, smiling calmly at her when inside he was anything but. He didn't just sympathize with her pain. Having experienced her memories along with the emotions she felt deeply in each one, he was completely rattled and felt her pain as if it was his own. More than that, on behalf of her, he irrationally felt rage and was upset by all those who'd hurt her.

Well, the Cullens would be losing a family member soon. He would make sure of that.

And he wasn't talking about Edward.

He glanced back at the confused, slightly hopeful, and yet more upset girl. He could see now that she was conflicted, unable to truly trust him or his words but also unable to get rid of the hope of truly being accepted and loved. What was more, she wasn't sure if being turned could get rid of the pain and that maybe this turn of events wasn't such a good thing after all, not when it would be better to be dead than be in pain for eternity.

"Think about it at least, Isabella," Aro advised warmly, turning to leave.

Caius followed, still that strange calm and quiet, but Marcus didn't move. In fact, a second later he moved closer to Bella, sitting on her bed and facing her. He slowly moved to grasp her hands, holding onto it, as his brothers stopped at the door, turning halfway to stare curiously at him.

Aro definitely needed to look into his brothers' minds. This was turning out to be quite interesting…

"You have a broken bond, one that is beyond repair and completely mangled. It will never be the same. Know at least, cara mia…that it was never meant to last," he said softly.

She stared at him, trembling and face looking stuck in stunned dismay, before she carefully launched herself at him and cried into his neck. He gently patted her back, holding onto her.

The two brothers stared, before turning and continuing on their way and leaving the two alone.

Bella was inwardly horrified at her reaction and how much emotion she had been showing. These three vampires' presence seemed to pull the life out of her and made her feel vulnerable. She hadn't felt vulnerable in a while. She'd only felt numb or excruciating pain.

"I don't know who you are," she muttered, starting to realize the awkward position she was in, hugging and being hugged by not just a strange man but a vampire. And the fact she'd embarrassingly cried on him.

"My name is Marcus. I am one of the Volturi leaders that…he told you about. You don't recognize me from the painting you were shown in Carlisle's study?"

"Oh…yes, now that I think about it I do remember the resemblance. I haven't been thinking clearly for so long…"

He tightened his arms around her a little bit, enough to be comfortable but not enough to hurt with his strength.

"Sleep, cara mia. You have slept for a while, but you need more rest. I will be here," and he adjusted them to lie on the bed, he still holding her as she clung to him.

She let him, strangely calm and accepting of the situation and of his presence.

"He used to hold me like this. I went to sleep with his arms around me every night…I grew so used to it that I couldn't sleep when he went away," she murmured.

He hummed comfortingly and she immediately settled into a deep sleep.

If Aro was thinking the same thing as he, then Bella's destiny to become a Cullen would change.

She would take her rightful place as a Volturi.

* * *

Charlie was terrified. He'd phoned his daughter several times, and he couldn't get a hold of her. So he did what any worried father would do, regardless of emotional reticence. He resigned from his post as Chief of Police in Forks, sold his house, put his and her belongings in a storage facility, and flew to Italy in search of his daughter.

He had a simple knapsack with several changes of clothes and his wallet. Like father, like daughter.

He'd booked a room in an inexpensive hotel in Florence for a week, looking everywhere for a tip or a lead to Bella's whereabouts.

Nothing.

His week was up and he had to admit defeat in that town. Gritting his teeth, he looked at a map, trying to pinpoint his next likely lead on location. None of his police skills would work in this instance if he had nothing to work with…

Doing his customary call to his daughter, just in case she still had her phone and she'd pick it up this time, he ended after the 15th dial tone and furiously rubbed his palm against his forehead in agitation. The other hand gripped his phone, wanting to chuck it out the window, but then it just vibrated and his ringtone sounded.

Clumsily opening it, trying to answer as quickly as he could, he held it to his ear and said "Hello?"

"Charlie?" his old friend Billy asked.

His eagerness faded and he sighed. "Yeah, Billy? Sorry I left so sudden. I should've said goodbye before I left."

"Volterra."

Charlie blinked and scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

"If you're looking for her, that's where she would have gone…Don't go after her, Charlie. Please. It'll be too late for her. You don't need to lose your life too."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Billy, but I'm not just going to leave her behind! I'm going after her!" he spat into the phone.

"She's dead, Charlie! She's dead! They'll kill you too –!"

"Thanks for the tip," and Charlie hung up.

Staring decidedly at his phone, he turned it off just when it started ringing again. Bella wasn't going to call. Wherever she was, she was in trouble and probably couldn't call him. He didn't know how Billy knew that information, but he seemed sincere and it was the only lead Charlie had.

Looking back at his map, he picked out an almost straight line leading to Volterra from Florence. He'll set off tomorrow when it was early light and he could catch a cab or something. He could check the towns on the way for any more clues, but he wanted to get to Volterra quickly.

"I'm coming, Bells," he murmured.

Starting on his search immediately, he found that he  _was_  getting closer. Several people had told him in broken English that they'd seen the girl in the photo he'd shown anyone he could in his path.

It was only a matter of time before he got to his baby girl.

* * *

In the same week that her father was looking for her, Bella had been left entirely alone. She quickly found that she'd been locked in that wing by herself, though no doubt any of the vampires there could break through. But it was a warning to them not to try.

And for her to be left alone in silence.

Perhaps, even, so she couldn't escape.

It didn't matter either way. She was looking for her salvation there –not damnation. She wanted to be saved in death, not to be trapped in her pain forever. So she had her mind made up, knowing the next time she saw a vampire, she'd do something incredibly stupid to hurt herself and bleed.

Her blood was incredibly tempting, after all. That was what  _he'd_  said.

For that week, she'd walked around, exploring that wing and wondering when they'd come to her. Bella was starting to feel bored, an emotion she'd not felt in a long while. It was strange. Here, in the presence of these vampires, she'd found life again.

She hated it.

Bella had died inside. It made no sense why she would feel again, and when she hadn't felt anything in so long. And that irritated her because she wasn't  _supposed_  to feel anything.

"You acknowledged us and then your first words to us had been 'Your kind killed me from the inside,'" Marcus' voice echoed in the corridor.

She whipped around, looking at him in surprise. She had not seen him since he'd left her in her room when they'd first met.

"And now you are confused, are you not, cara mia? Because 'my  _kind_ ' has now brought you back to life and you are resentful and lost because you do not how to live again."

She scowled at him before doing as she'd promised herself. She saw the glass vase next to her and hit it with her hand, causing it to fall on the floor and break. Falling to her knees, she slammed her hand on a shard of glass, biting back a cry of pain.

She looked up, ready to face her death, only to see Marcus raise a slender eyebrow. But then he started walking slowly to her, and she thought that finally she would die. He knelt next to her, taking his time, grabbing her hand gently and slowly lapped at the blood pooling on her hand, his tongue sensuously darting out and tasting the red liquid languidly again and again.

But he didn't sink his teeth into her.

Bella squirmed, a heavy blush rising to her cheeks –something she hadn't done since  _he'd_  left.

"Don't you, you know…want to bite me and drain me dry?"

With a final lick, Marcus straightened up a little, and grinned at her lazily.

"No. I'm an  _ancient_  vampire, cara mia. I have had years to control my thirst –longer than your Carlisle."

She started to feel pain at the remembrance of one of them, when Marcus actually successfully distracted her from it by continuing to talk.

"Even though your scent is incredibly mouthwatering and nearly irresistible, I do have my control to restrain myself. Now, come. I shall you show you our library. It is Aro, Caius, and mine's personal collection."

Bella's eyes lit up. Her love of books was still there at least.

"Why is this wing locked?" she blurted out, curious but not meaning to ask it.

Marcus smiled at her, "This is myself and my brother's wing. We have it locked because we do not wish to be bothered unless it is absolutely necessary. When any three of us are in here, we are not to be bothered. So no, we had not meant to trap you in here."

Bella blushed.

"I also meant to come to you much earlier, but Aro forbid us from coming near you, wanting you to have your peace and quiet to make up your mind without the interference of others."

"So why are you here then?"

"Because I became just as bored as you and didn't feel like listening to his order anymore."

She gave a genuine smile at that, another first in a long while.

In another trip to their library, one she made by herself since Marcus had to attend to business outside with his brothers, Bella was embarrassed to find that it was already occupied. By a beautiful woman and man, both steadily moving as one on one of the tables in the large library. About to turn and run, she heard the woman purr out to her.

"Child, stay there. Wait," the woman ordered and Bella felt herself freeze on the spot, still embarrassed to have caught the couple having sex.

The couple finished up and then she was faced with the beautiful vampires, both with ruby eyes. She had fair hair, tousled from the sex, and he had natural messy brown locks, both of them slim and unbothered by being caught by her.

"I am Athenodora, Caius' wife," the woman introduced herself as, and Bella refrained from blushing at the implications.

"I'm Demetri. I am one of the Volturi guard and their best tracker," the man smiled at her pleasantly, though he seemed uncomfortable in her presence. She could guess it had to do with her scent and her being human, and that Athenodora felt the same. Their postures were entirely too straight to be anything but.

"You must be the human girl Edward Cullen has enchanted under his spell," Athenodora remarked in amusement.

Edward.

_Edward._

_EDWARD._

Bella didn't notice she was hyperventilating. She didn't notice the tears immediately springing into her eyes. She didn't notice her backing away and starting to fold in on herself, her hands quickly moving to clutch at her chest. She didn't notice the two vampires looking at her in alarm, asking her what was wrong.

All she knew was the hole in her chest was ripped open again and the agonizing pain was hitting her like a battering ram.

" _Rinse him from your system, Bells. He's_ _ **bad**_ _for you." Jacob._

" _Bella, you know that song? Just rinse and cleanse him. I_ _ **told**_ _you about Edward." Jessica._

" _He's a leech!" Paul._

" _Rinse."_

" _Cleanse."_

" _ **Rinse**_ _and_ _ **cleanse**_ _."_

"I can't. I can't. I can't! Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward," she started muttering to herself, rocking herself back and forth as her arms grasped around her body as if to hold herself together. That was all she could mutter. His name. Nothing else was registering.

Not even Athenodora picking her up and holding her to her bosom, running to a sofa to rock her near the fire, muttering reassurances into her ear and wincing from the emotions Bella was throwing out.

"Demetri," Athenodora struggled to speak. "Come here."

Demetri had been leaning his head heavily against a bookshelf, trying to clear his head and separate him and his emotions from Bella. Hearing his lover though, he forcibly looked towards them, taking slow steps to move closer. It was hard, what with the force of emotions blaring from the human and hitting him.

"I'm sorry," Athenodora gasped into Bella's ear. "I hadn't meant to hurt you."

When Demetri finally reached them, Athenodora reached out with one hand and led him to her other side, placing Bella between them. They muttered assurances into the girl's ear, but she didn't respond, eyes dull and face twisted into unimaginable pain.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward," she repeated over and over again, like a broken record.

"Demetri, I haven't seen such a reaction before. You must find my husband. Or better yet, Marcus. He is the closest one to her," Athenodora said in worry.

Demetri nodded, extracting himself. He sped out of the room, hurrying to find either vampire. Athenodora held Bella closer, tighter, and kept whispering into her ear, eyes fluttering close and wishing that she could spill tears.

"I'm sorry."

Marcus and Demetri burst in first, followed by Caius, Aro, and surprisingly Sulpicia, who wandered in behind the others with a bored expression. The group reeled back in horror as they were battered with wave after wave of agony, sometimes accompanied by flashes of images that they caught only because they were vampires and their minds were fast enough to process them.

"Edward, Edward –"

"It is here where I wish that Zafrina had accepted our offer our join us," Marcus winced.

Aro looked at him in confusion, barely able to be confused when his mind just wanted to be immersed in the pain and be left alone, even though he himself was logically wishing the pain gone. It was Bella's influence he knew. Because she could only feel pain and had no time or want to feel anything else.

But Aro forced himself to reach out and touch his brother's hand, face lighting up in understanding as Marcus pulled away and moved to Bella's side, taking her from Athenodora.

"Bella, my love, I am here."

And it was not Marcus' voice that spoke from his lips, but an imitation of a vampire that had ensnared the little human in his arms.

"Edwa –"

She stilled at his voice. Her eyes unseeing, Marcus got away with his illusion.

"Zafrina  _would_  have been useful," Aro muttered too low for Bella to hear, but the others did.

For the Amazon coven member had been able to project illusions into the minds of others, and a complete illusion was exactly what Bella needed right then.

"Edward Cullen, hm," Sulpicia surprisingly spoke up. "A woman's heart is a fragile thing, no matter how strong or independent we will ourselves to be. No matter what we say, we can't help but be ruled with our emotions. The next time that boy comes here, he is dead," she ended coldly. She strode passed everyone, close to Marcus and Athenodora, and knelt down to face Bella's unfocused eyes.

"I will never forgive a man who will destroy a girl so utterly she doesn't know how to go on without death."

She glanced at the rest of the men hanging back warily, "Go. This requires a woman's touch. Marcus, you may stay since she is clearly comfortable and safe with you. But don't use _his_  voice. She must clean herself of that boy's influence."

That seemed to have reached Bella.

"I can't, I can't! I  _can't rinse and cleanse_! I will die without him! Do any of you understand?! I can't  _rinse and cleanse_! He's  _my_  personal drug!"

Sulpicia flinched. "Go."

And she was left with Marcus and Athenodora, and a broken human girl.

Started 9/7/09 –Completed 12/16/09


	2. In My Time of Need

She was unresponsive, almost as dead as them if it weren't for the barely there breathing. But she would not heed their words, their touches. It was as if she had died on the inside, and only her body was left –alive but not living.

Just like she'd told them in the beginning.

"Your kind killed me from the inside."

Perhaps it would be a mercy to kill her, and save her soul from the purgatory it was in.

It had been a month since the incident that led to her doll-like state, and the longer it became the more Sulpicia's ire at Edward Cullen grew. Athenodora spent her time in the large room they'd put Bella in, talking about idle stuff, sometimes bringing Demetri with her. She dressed Bella almost always in Lolita dresses, curling her long locks and styling them partway in an updo. Not that it mattered, Athenodora was just playing 'dolls' because Bella never said or did anything. It really was like she had her very own life-sized doll, and it disturbed her but she had no idea what else to do or what she could do in that strange situation.

None of the other guards even knew about Bella's presence there, had all but forgotten her bizarre interruption in that fateful feeding and thought she'd died soon after Aro had settled his curiosity and fed on her.

They couldn't be more wrong.

Aro couldn't do anything. But he didn't want to be near. He felt her pain twice, shared her memories and emotions. It was disconcerting, and for once he did not wish he'd had his power. After all that, he couldn't possibly do anything to the girl. But he couldn't come near. He didn't want to feel her pain again. In fact…he'd actually become afraid. Of his power. Of her.

He couldn't use his power on her, and yet she had the power (or something she had made her able to use it…) of being able to use his own gift against him. And he did not want to feel again the pain of the gaping hole in his chest that was no doubt echoed from her. Once was one time too many, but he did not have the undead heart to kill her so coldheartedly.

He'd decided to lock her away, a comfortable room set aside for her, but out of sight (out of mind) and where he could not gaze upon her and remember and feel again. This was a girl he'd connected with on a level he hadn't with anyone else, and haunting pain or not, he would not be so callous as to destroy her even more than she had been by his kind.

Aro would save her.

"I called you all together, because each of you know about the human girl we've kept secret in a room in the abandoned east wing of the castle," Aro said softly.

His two brothers, his wife, Caius' wife, and Demetri looked to him in wary confusion.

"She is to be executed within a week."

Sulpicia and Athenodora immediately were spitting in outrage, ranting and screeching at him. Marcus' face was as smooth and apathetic as ever, unmindful of the announcement and not showing his emotions. Caius looked curious, a bit expected since he was known to take interest and even joy from executions, but the curiosity was limited and he was not voicing his usual agreement in the expected derisive and callous tones. Demetri stood there awkwardly, unsure how he was to act and if he should, thinking he would probably get in trouble for it. It was one thing for the tracker to sleep with Athenodora, it was another for him to defy a King.

"Would you rather keep a broken doll?"

The women quieted down.

Aro solemnly continued, "Because that is what she is. Her eyes are glassy. Her skin is pale. She is unmoving. She does not speak. Her face is unchanging and as vacant in sorrow as ever. She eats and drinks what we forced down her throat, and even then she does not react. We do not even know if she sleeps or if she is just stuck in a waking nightmare. So I will give her what she wants and release her from this existence of pain she is trapped in."

"It is in her best interest," Marcus spoke, surprising them all once more. He was the closest to Bella, and yet he seemed accepting of her inevitable death.

"I will submit to your order. Reluctantly," Sulpicia spat out. She turned on her heel and left, dragging a morose and upset Athenodora after her. Demetri looked torn, wanting to follow after his lover, but not wanting to upset his Kings. And nor be so obvious about the affair either…

Caius waved him off in apparent annoyance, rolling his eyes with a sneer once the tracker was gone.

Marcus just tilted his head and observed his brother, before giving a mysterious smirk and leaving.

Aro frowned at his back, holding in an exasperated growl. He watched through his peripherals as Caius casually walked around the room, touching things with idle amusement.

"Aro, has it escaped your notice about your motivations for this particular execution?" Caius asked indifferently.

"No, I am aware that I wish to give her wish of death to free her. Is there a problem?" Aro asked sharply.

Caius chuckled lowly, "…Once upon a time, the great leader of leaders would have left a broken doll in a room, and never would have seen her again…forgotten like every other curiosity that has come to pass and has ceased to be interesting…"

Aro held a quiet moment to contemplate that.

"And that is wherein lies the problem, Caius," he murmured. "Curiosity killed the cat. I –we all were curious about this human girl who strode into our feeding room, looking for death with a broken gaze on her face. How did she know of our kind, of the Volturi? Why did she come there looking for death, looking accepting of her fate? The intrigue kept piling up and then the three of us shared her emotions, her memories, and most importantly her pain. Experiencing all of that with her made her more than a snack, because we'd come to know and connect with her on a level beyond caring. Sharing such mental intimacy caused us to falter and look at her differently.

"And then she ceased to exist, our fragile package broken by a careless moment. In that instant, between sanity and the edge, we'd connected with her again and it was so extreme and more. And we are left with a beautiful broken doll, porcelain skin intact but full of cracks on the inside, eyes that are dead and completely lifeless, and fixed in eternal sorrow. It is best to free her of anguish. Perhaps we can be freed from her painful spell after."

"If she dies, do you not think the broken doll would then become a ghost, haunting the halls of this castle and tainting our undead souls with her memory? Would we really be free with her death then?" Caius asked, maintaining his casual tone.

"This is unlike you, Caius. Normally, you would be exulted with another execution."

The snow-white haired brother tapped his fingers once against the table.

"A broken doll can be pieced together, bit by bit, painstakingly and with time and patience. It will never be the same as it was before, but it will be beautiful in its own way. Most importantly, it will be intact."

And then Caius left, leaving Aro to stare behind him incredulously.

Yet earlier, when Marcus left, he had headed straight for the east wing, searching for the tall and wide white doors that would lead to the broken doll that was housed there. He pushed them open to reveal a white room, the curtains pulled open to stream bright sunlight into it. The large room was essentially bare but for the elegant and grand crystalline chandelier hanging above the lone circular bed that laid low to the ground, almost touching it. The white sheets were barely rumpled, but it was because the human atop it barely moved.

He gazed at her fondly, noting that Athenodora had put Bella in another Lolita-styled dress, white as was matching, lace on the straps and skirt flaring out. Her vacant gaze stared passed him, as if looking through him.

"Another day, cara mia," he murmured, striding closer and sitting beside her, taking a tendril of her hair and teasing it with his fingers. "Will you come alive, our dearest Bella? We would cherish you, you know. You would never be left behind. We would never allow it."

Still, nothing happened.

"Aro's right. You will die and be free again. Your death just won't be what you and he expected," Marcus kissed her neck lightly, the piece of her hair suspended in the air with his fingers still toying with it. "I promise you will have a new life, cara mia. Have faith."

Marcus picked her up and placed her feet on his, taking her hands and leading her in a waltz as he hummed music for them to dance to, the tune of "Dark Waltz" echoing through the chamber. The light of the sun pouring into the room shone on them, making her glow like an angel and he sparkling like a God.

When he left her behind, he had no idea that two of their guard would run into the secret room meant for no one else's eyes but a select few.

Felix and Heidi moved through the halls, oblivious to their direction and not knowing they had entered the forbidden wing. But once they'd entered the white wing, they could hear the tell-tale beat of a live heart.

They stopped kissing and fumbling around, looking curiously about them.

"Do you hear that?" Felix muttered.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. "Do you think it's a human?"

"Let's find out," he tugged her hand gently and led her to where the sound of a heartbeat grew steadily louder.

They came upon two large doors, as white as the rest of the wing, and they curiously pushed open the doors.

They gazed upon the human doll that stared through them with a vacant stare.

"Hey, human. You're not supposed to be here," Heidi snapped, feeling unnerved.

Felix put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Heidi, this is the abandoned wing that no one comes near anymore. No one 'remembers' this place, so there's no way a human could've found their way so deep into the castle to find this wing. And look at the way she's dressed and the state of the room. She's obviously being taken cared of, and this room doesn't seem as abandoned as it should be. That means someone must've of thought of this place to put her in here."

"Right…but that would mean most probably the Kings put her here…You can smell the most recent vampire who came in here…I-it's Marcus?"

"This girl…isn't she from that feast? And why isn't she saying anything? She's just…sitting there."

Heidi frowned and looked more closely, realizing what her boyfriend said was true. The human sat there, looking through them and generally unresponsive. It was as if they weren't even there.

"Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly, still frowning.

She stepped closer and still nothing. She stopped until she was a hair's breadth away from her, Felix left behind to watch in wariness. Heidi gently touched the tip of her fingers against the girl's temple, and still she didn't react.

"Something's wrong," she murmured, gazing in confusion at the girl.

"Heidi, maybe we should leave," Felix suggested, starting to feel uncomfortable and unnerved.

"Hey, human! Mm, you smell tasty," Heidi snarked, ignoring him. Her smile faltered with no response coming from the girl.

"She doesn't seem alive," he commented.

"Don't be silly," she rolled her eyes. "You can hear her heart and the blood rushing through her veins, not to mention how delicious she smells."

"No, I meant…Look at her, Heidi. She's not really all there. Her body's alive, but no one's home."

Heidi shrugged at him and went back to scrutinizing the girl. And then she plopped herself on the bed, on one side of her. Felix hesitated before coming closer and sitting on her other side, the two of them laying on their fronts as they stared at each other, the girl a silent sentinel between.

"This is nice. Peaceful. Quiet," Felix said calmly.

"It is," Heidi agreed. "We can speak and…and kiss, and she would be here and she would keep our secrets. Wouldn't you, little one?"

Still, the human didn't respond, but her presence seemed soothing and comforting all the same.

So Felix and Heidi chatted freely, frequently including the silent human, even if there wasn't a response.

"Alec! I'm getting closer!" Jane taunted, searching for her twin. She and Alec always played hide and seek in the forbidden white wing of the castle. It was great for them to play the game there. It was abandoned and no one came near that wing any more. It was large and had a lot of places to hide in. And they wouldn't be bothered.

Perfect for hide and seek.

She huffed, before sniffing and smelling something delicious. Confused, she followed the scent to two extravagant doors that she quickly pushed open. The sight that confronted her wasn't what she'd expected.

It was that strange human from that feast, the one that actually seemed to know what they were and knowingly came there for her death.

"What are you doing here?" Jane spat out, glaring at the girl.

When she got no answer, she stepped forward menacingly, and still nothing.

But the haunting look.

She shivered, but kept glaring. She faltered when nothing she did made the girl respond.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Jane sneered, but she flinched. Confused even more, and strangely upset, she turned hurriedly and ran away.

She hid in her room, her brother coming to find her not too long after, wondering where she had gone. She said nothing, ignoring him and everyone else and just sitting on her bed, curling her knees and holding them to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly.

Night descended and Jane still hadn't moved. Nervously, she slowly unfolded herself from her curled position and quietly trekked out of her room, heading hesitantly back to the hidden room with a secret.

There the girl still sat, unmoving and unheeded by Jane's presence. The haunted look, the glassy eyes…

Jane started fidgeting, actually acting like the 14 year old she died as. She never acted her childish age, not unless she was with her brother –playing hide and seek an example of that. She felt uncomfortable that she was now, in the presence of this human, no matter how unaware the human was.

She ran away again.

However, Jane kept coming back, watching the girl first in hostility, then curiosity. She even began to feel comfortable enough to start talking to her civilly, never mind that she never got a response. And the haunting gaze of her companion, while bothered Jane still, was capable of being ignored if Jane never looked her in the face. Soon, Jane had strangely felt herself drawn to the girl, beginning to say personal things about herself, talking about her past, her feelings, and nearly everything.

It was on one of those times, that Jane was interrupted.

"There you are, Janey. I was wondering…where…you were…" Alec trailed off, catching sight of his twin lying down, her head pillowed on a human's lap.

"Don't call me 'Janey'," she mumbled, averting her eyes and burrowing her face into the girl's lap to avoid her brother's stare.

"Jane…why is there a human here and why are you cozying up to her?"

"I don't know. I just…like her," Jane whispered.

She felt the bed dip behind her and then her brother's hand hesitantly touched her back.

"This isn't like you, sister," Alec asked her in a serious tone.

Alec never called her 'sister' unless he was serious and worried.

Jane reluctantly pulled away and turned to face her brother, wearing a rare vulnerable expression on her face.

"She's scares me."

"Scares you?' Alec repeated in confusion, scrunching up his eyebrows.

Jane paused, almost grimacing before she stopped herself.

"Not her. Just –the way she is. I've never seen someone act like this before. It's so strange."

Alec glanced at the human before turning back to his sister.

"Not strange. It's unnerving. She's more dead than we are," Alec commented wryly.

Jane frowned and hit her brother's arm. Alec took the hit calmly. Instead, he directed their conversation.

"There are many signs pointing to her being kept with supervision. That means we shouldn't be here, Jane. If we were supposed to know about her than we would have been told of her presence."

She shrugged, but acknowledged her brother's point. She lied back down, scooting herself to lay close to the girl, laying on her side as she grabbed hold of the girl's hand and began lightly tracing it. Alec watched her closely before deciding to echo his twin on the human's other side.

"She's fragile," he commented softly.

"She is. That's why I think she's broken."

The two quietly contemplated that before they, in turn, also left the human doll behind.

"Buon giorno! How are you, Charlie?"

The man blushed endearingly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm doing fine, Heidi. Thanks for helping, you really don't need to and you especially don't have to do the shopping or cooking."

Heidi just smiled at him, putting the bags of groceries more firmly on the counter, "It is alright. I want to help."

After meeting the human girl in the room not to be seen, Heidi had grown less disgusted with humans and even a little averse to drinking from just anyone. She still led groups of them into the feeding room, but she no longer took part in it unless she really knew the type of person they were. She'd taken to having trips into the town and finding criminals. It was on one such night that she met Charlie.

He was fighting against three men, looking tired but determined. He fought as a trained man, so the numbers against him wasn't as much of an advantage when Charlie was a better fighter and seemed to have a strong reason to live and outfight them. He didn't seem like a bad man, just someone who had a reason to live and was fighting for it. So she decided to help him out, showing off just a bit, but not too much to reveal what she was.

She was glad now that she did.

"And I'm glad you enjoy my cooking! It has been a long time since I've cooked for anyone," she said conversationally, keeping bright. "Though probably not as good as your daughter's, I think."

Charlie lowered his head, eyes glazing and face growing morose as he thought about his daughter.

"She was a good cook. She…she was a good daughter," his voice cracked and he started to tear up a little.

She stopped puttering about the kitchen, coming closer to him and pulling him into a hug.

"We will find Bella. I promise."

"I'm so close," Charlie mumbled. "I found her bag. I found out she'd worked at a strip club for a short while, for goodness' sakes. I found her passport, her cellphone, everything but her. I just…need to find her now."

"Shh," Heidi rubbed his back reassuringly, whispering comforting words. "Can I see her picture, Charlie? Will you let me see her? Maybe I can find her, catch sight of her on one of my tourists trips."

She winced at her choice of words in the end, hoping he didn't catch that. No need for him to know she was taking trips into the town to lure tourists in for more than tourism.

But to the matter at hand, Charlie was extremely possessive of the photo and guarded it zealously, protecting and making sure he always had it on him. It was the only thing he had left to remind him of his daughter, to keep her image in his head. Without her there, without video or voice recording, he could not keep the sound of her voice in his head after so long without her there. He wouldn't forget how she looked like. So that's why he insisted that he hold on to the photo and be the one to present it to others, and why she hadn't seen what the girl looked like before and kept to translating and speaking Italian for him.

Sometimes though, she'd even caught him gazing sadly at the photo when he thought no one was watching.

Charlie slowly took the photo from where it lay on the table and handed it to her, and she gazed at it, first looking at it in disbelief and then horror.

Bella Swan. The human doll.

She wanted to laugh hysterically. Or cry. But she couldn't do either. Laughing hysterically wouldn't be a good idea, and she wasn't able to cry.

"She's beautiful," she breathed out.

And she was. Bella looked happy and was smiling with such brilliance, and she looked more alive than the girl hidden away. This was a girl she would have loved to have met.

"How's Felix?" he asked sincerely, though his voice was still subdued.

"F-Felix is fine. Charlie, I have to go. There's something I have to do. I'll be back later, okay?"

Heidi gently placed the photo back onto the table and gave him a smile, before hurrying away. Once outside, she found a dark alley and used her vampire speed to travel in the shadows and head to the castle. But she didn't even stop there, she kept going until large white doors were in sight and she burst through them. She was astonished to find Athenodora already there, sitting behind Bella and brushing long mahogany locks, and seeming unbothered by her entrance.

"A-Athenodora," Heidi stiffened up.

A strange smile flitted across Athenodora's face.

"Heidi," she didn't seem surprised. "I see you've met Bella. She isn't really up to talking to anyone. If you can, please tell Felix, Jane, and Alec that her execution is at dusk."

Execution?

Heidi took an unsteady step back and stared.

"Athenodora, you…you can't mean –!"

The elder vampire snapped her eyes up to glare icily at Heidi.

"Go."

Heidi clenched her jaw and then angrily turned to do what she was ordered.

She rounded up her boyfriend and the two nightmare twins, and sat them in a spare room in the castle, somewhat far away from the white wing and with all three looking at her expectantly (though Jane's was tinged with annoyance and Alec with boredom).

"Bella is going to be executed as the sun sets," she said in a rush.

"…Heidi, who?" Felix asked for the rest of them, seeing as Jane and Alec just looked incredulous and disdainful.

Heidi quieted before sighing, "The girl in the room."

And she didn't need to elaborate anymore.

Jane burst through the throne room reminiscent of how Heidi had earlier burst through the forbidden room, but more in anger than the disbelief Heidi had been.

"Master! You can't do this!"

She stomped straight to the three Kings, who sat in their thrones, uncharacteristically tense –not that she noticed. But while they weren't startled by her presence, they were by the manner in which she'd presented herself. It was very unlike Jane.

But Aro, Marcus, and Caius already knew why.

"Jane," Aro moved off his throne and headed towards her, gently taking her hands and gazing sympathetically into her eyes. "You have seen her, child. This is a mercy. I want to free her from her pain, Jane. Surely you can see that?"

Jane shook her head, looking at him with eyes that would've been teary had she been able to cry.

"She's…she's fine. Please, Master. We can just keep her here, in that room. She'll be okay. We can help her," Jane pleaded.

"This is unusual of you, Jane," Caius commented, but he didn't seem disagreeable.

But she had no answer to that.

"Please?"

Aro shook his head, "Her death is final. She will die as the sun dies."

Jane turned and ran away from the man, who other than her brother, held all her devotion.

When she found her brother, she found him sitting on his knees in front of Bella, gazing at the girl pensively.

"I bet she would have liked to have played hide and seek with us," he said suddenly.

Jane licked her lips undecidedly before joining her brother in the same position, and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I don't want her to die either," he murmured.

Jane and Alec silently comforted each other until Athenodora strode through the door with Felix and Demetri behind her.

"It's time," she told them softly.

"Do you remember the story of Sleeping Beauty? I think it would be appropriate if she were to be laid out on the gold table in the unused kitchens. Felix and I could carry her out on it, and then she could be lying on it in the throne room when it's time," Demetri refrained from being too familiar with Athenodora, but he had wanted to speak out at least.

"I want to help," Alec determinedly said, his tone final.

Jane raised an eyebrow, daring anyone to tell her any different. It was clear what she'd wanted.

"Let's start then," Athenodora reluctantly prompted them to begin.

Demetri, Felix, and Alec immediately sped off and came back with the gold table, and Athenodora took the white bed sheets as the twins took Bella and held her, and splayed the sheets over the table, letting it flow off the surface. Then the twins placed the still human over it and on the table, body straightened and hand clasped together and placed over her chest. Her eyes were as blank as ever, wide open and unblinking.

The procession started the way, with Athenodora leading and the rest holding onto the table legs.

In the throne room, the Kings waited, watching with curious but solemn eyes as the group entered and then placed Bella in the middle of the room. They stood back and waited, the Kings striding closer to get ready.

Athenodora sighed, gazing at her work. "I like this white Lolita dress. It's so fitting, in a strange, ironic way, for someone as pure as her to wear something so pure now when she's about to be set free."

Not that she really believed Bella was being set free. She firmly wanted the human to live.

She glanced around and blinked. Heidi was missing.

Hm, perhaps she didn't want to witness this. She didn't either.

She glanced at Demetri and wished she could hold his hand.

"Charlie!"

He looked up to see Heidi darting through his door.

"Heidi, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I found your daughter, but she's about to die. You need to come with me and not ask questions right now."

"Wha –"

"No time, Charlie. Later," and then she grabbed and hauled him onto her back and sped off, going as fast as she could to make it in time.

And then the castle's door were in sight and she went in, running through corridors to find the throne room. When she came in, she interrupted precisely at the moment Aro was about to lean down and bite her neck as his brothers stood by each of her wrists, holding them up and ready to bite down.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aro demanded, narrowing his eyes at her.

She put Charlie down on his feet and forced herself not to cower.

"This is Charlie. Her father," she dared to look defiantly back.

Aro only slightly deflated, looking weary.

"Regardless, I want to help her. And I will –by ending her existence."

Charlie glared, straightening up and taking a brave step forward and pushing questions to the back of his mind.

"Now wait here, I won't let you harm my daughter. I'll be damned if I just stand here," Charlie scowled.

"Does your daughter look like she wants to live?" Aro asked softly, a hand waving towards the broken form of Bella.

"She can't even speak for herself!" Charlie countered, glaring harder than before and eyes embarrassingly tearing. He hadn't cried so much since Renee left him and took Bella with her.

"She told us when she first came here that she wanted to die. And by our hand."

Charlie shook his head in denial. "No…no, you're lying."

"I'm afraid not. Felix, Demetri."

Felix appeared behind Heidi as Demetri appeared behind Charlie, effectively grabbing onto the two and set to hold them back. Heidi glanced back at Felix in betrayal, and he looked back apologetically at her.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus resumed their positions.

"A shame, Heidi, you had not interrupted a little later. After we had bitten her," Marcus stated calmly, voice echoing in the room and surprising everyone. "Then she would be turned."

Heidi gazed at the unusually livened King, thinking if anyone, he could stop this madness.

And then there was another interruption.

"Bella, sweetheart. You need to stop this. Come back to me."

Edward Cullen's voice did not just ring out.

The vampires turned to look at Marcus, who shook his head and wore a scowl on his face, eyes darting around to look for the source of the voice. Then the doors to the throne room opened once more, and Sulpicia, who everyone else had forgotten was supposed to be there, stood there scowling and with a surprising person by her side.

Zafrina of the Amazon coven stood there uncertainly next to the surly female vampire, before gazing on the wilted body of the human in the center of everything. She spoke again.

"Bella," Edward's voice sounded once more and shockingly enough, Bella's body stiffened and showed signs of life for the first time in a long while. "Please. Look at me."

Amazingly, Bella's head turned in Aro's hands, staring at the dark-skinned vampire with slowly becoming aware eyes. And while everyone else saw Zafrina, there was no doubt to them that Edward Cullen stood clearly in her place in Bella's eyes.

Zafrina faltered at the intense stare and the sudden attention from her before plunging on.

"Bella, I'm here now and I will never leave you again."

And a heartbreakingly happy smile formed on Bella's face.

Everyone else saw and frowned, glad that Bella was aware again but unhappy at the way it had come about.

Even Sulpicia, who had orchestrated it.

Started 1/12/09 –Completed 1/21/10


	3. Blinded By Faith, I Couldn't Hear

"Rosalie, I'm so glad you don't really hate me," Bella whispered.

The beautiful vampire only offered a small smile.

But it meant a lot to Bella, who eagerly took her marble hand and led the way through the crowd to a café.

Heidi cringed, but shot a look over her shoulder to have Zafrina follow, who reluctantly did so. She'd lost to Jane to be Alice, both wanting to be the pixie vampire simply because she was the closest to Bella after Edward, but Rosalie would have to do. And, to be honest, she was closer to being Rosalie than Alice anyway. Except she wasn't that bitchy.

"Bella, what do you want for a snack?"

Bella scrunched up her eyebrows, "I'm not sure. I can't believe I'm in Italy though! What do you suggest, Rosalie?"

"Get the ginger orange biscotti. You might like it," Heidi suggested.

"Sounds good," Bella hummed appreciatively. "Too bad Alice isn't here. Where is she again?"

Heidi hid her wince. Jane and most of the other guard didn't venture much outside or interacted with humans. They never really had the need. Heidi, as the lure, had no qualms about going into town. As a result, she (as Rosalie) was the only one accompanying Bella around town.

"Alice has to stay inside the castle with Jasper. He…isn't feeling good."

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope he feels better. I wonder what's wrong…"

There was a dispute on who would be Jasper. Alec wanted to be him as he and Jane spent the most time together, but the real Jasper and Alice were married and that required the twins to be able to do less than unsavory things. So it was settled that Demetri would play him as Athenodora took over being Alice when the two needed to kiss and be affectionate with each other, otherwise Alec and Jane played the couple.

Heidi and Bella finished up at the café and then they started making their way back to the castle. Bella looked like the happy and content girl in the photo Heidi had glimpsed. She was happy about that, but it sucked that it had to be because of the  _Cullens_ , charade that it was.

They barely entered the castle, the elevator pinging and then opening to let them enter the underground, when Jane ambushed Bella, giving her a hug.

"Bella, there's this cute dress I want to put on you! Come on!" the girl vampire started dragging her away, and Bella threw an exasperated but fond look over her shoulder to Heidi.

And the dresses were, of course, provided by Athenodora and continuing the Lolita trend.

Heidi shook her head and met up with Felix on her way to see Charlie, who paced restlessly in his room.

"Heidi, Felix, what the hell's going on?" the man snapped. "I just saw crazy things two days ago –was it two days ago?! –and I'm really not sure what I saw. And where's Bella?! I want to see my daughter!"

Heidi nodded to Felix, who slipped back and went to find Jane and Bella, while she stayed and sat down on a chair.

"Charlie, I know you haven't gotten answers yet, but we're not quite sure what to do with you. You remember me running here, don't you? Fast, too fast for a human? And you remember hearing Edward's voice coming from Zafrina? And what Marcus had said about biting her and turning her?"

"Yes," Charlie was trembling in slight fear.

"You're like your daughter, Charlie. You know this. You know what we are."

Charlie shivered, "V-vampires?"

"Correct. And you know how we usually feed."

"You drink blood. From people."

"That's right, Charlie," Heidi soothed. "I and everyone else in this castle drinks human blood. The Cullens and several other covens drink from animals."

"The C-Cullens?"

Heidi nodded, "They're like me as well." So she began telling him about her kind and he was silent, listening with a stoic face. "Now Charlie, my coven is like vampire royalty. We make rules for vampires to live by and we enforce those rules. One of those rules, and the main one, is that no human can know about us. If one were to find out about our kind, their choice is to become one of us or to be turned. Most often than not, we choose for them…and it's usually death."

Charlie frowned, "What does this mean for Bella? She knew about the Cullens."

"Now that is a long story," Heidi murmured before she started recanting everything that happened from the moment Bella stepped into the city. "I know it's hard to accept, but that's the truth. And we don't want to kill her, regardless of the rules. It would…somehow be wrong. Pointless. I can't find the word to say how we're feeling now, but we simply cannot make that decision. Not now and probably not ever. Truthfully, a large part of it has to do with our selfishness. Something about her drew her to us and we wanted to keep her forever, even as she was. And now we're here, for her, and hoping to see her become the girl in the photo you showed me."

Charlie nodded, sighing.

Felix came in, Bella in tow and completely confused. That is, until the confusion was wiped away by joy.

"Dad!" she flung herself at him, Charlie clutching onto her in relief. "Rosalie, Emmett, this is great! Thanks for this surprise!"

Felix and Heidi forced a smile onto their faces, Charlie glancing unsurely at them. Heidi gave him a discreet nod, making note to explain later.

"We'll leave you here with your dad, Bella. We'll see you in a little bit."

The couple trailed away, leaving father and daughter to talk.

Heidi immediately grew a sullen look on her face.

" _I_  have to pretend to be that  _bitch_ ," she spat out. "Me. I am so much more prettier. Tell me I'm more gorgeous than her, Felix."

A fond smile crossed his face, "Of course you are."

"Say it."

He laughed boisterously, grabbing her around the waist and tugging her closer, nuzzling her neck.

"You are more gorgeous than Rosalie Cullen, Heidi."

The brunette giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, his tall height causing her to lift up from the ground as he straightened up and she kept her hold on him. She leaned her head up, kissing him several times. Felix swung her completely into his arms, then carrying her off bridal style.

Jane silently appeared, rolling her eyes. She silently walked through the halls, to where Felix had dragged Bella off to, and peeked into the room, watching Bella interact with her dad.

"Zafrina, are you there?" she whispered.

The dark-skinned vampire appeared next to her, Jane unfazed by her sudden appearance. She nodded at the Amazon vampire and took an unneeded breath, stepping through the door.

"Bella, do you and your father want to eat out for lunch?"

"Sure, Alice. I'm up for it. Dad?"

Charlie glanced unsurely at the short vampire before nodding.

Jane gave a stiff smile before leading them out, refraining from inhaling and smelling their scent. She led them outside, putting on her hood as they traveled to an expensive restaurant and Jane actually traveling outside of the castle for once. She quickly fed them before offering to take them shopping for casual clothes. Bella looked at her in surprise.

"That's unlike you, Alice. Unless you're going to shove us into designer casual clothes," Bella teased.

Jane inwardly flinched at her mistake, "Of course. Don't be so surprised, Bella."

Bella laughed heartily and Jane beamed, happy to see  _Bella_ happy. Charlie was looking at her curiously, but he didn't say anything aloud, playing along.

Once in the stores, Charlie wandered off to the male section as Jane lightly tugged Bella towards the women's.

"So, I was thinking of those cute jeans over there and –"

"Y-you're not Alice, aren't you?" Bella's voice was sad, but resigned.

It was only too late that she noticed Zafrina wasn't there, and Bella had stopped. Jane slowly turned around, looking up timidly –her,  _timid_  –and waited for the dark-haired girl to say anything else, unwilling to speak up herself.

Bella only tugged at her hand.

"My name is Bella, sweetheart. What's your name?"

Jane studied the human girl curiously, but answered softly.

"My name is Jane."

Bella swallowed harshly, "I see. Well, Jane. You're not Alice. You don't have to be Alice. I…understand now that everything has been an illusion and I've…been  _stupidly_ letting myself be deluded because I can't let go. It's not right and I don't want you to pretend to be someone you're not either. I would like to know  _you_ , sweetheart. So let's go shopping together?"

Bella wasn't completely fixed, but she broke free of her illusions. Hers, not just Zafrina's. The illusions were gone and it was too late to go back to them, and Bella realized she only had the future to look forward to. And while it might take awhile for things to be all right, at least there was one saving grace Jane noted. Bella was willing to heal without the Cullens.

"Charlie really is here, right?"

Jane lightly laughed, "Yes, your father is here. He looked for a long time for you…You are sure then, that you want to try to live…and without the illusions?"

Bella gave her a sorrowed smile, "No, I'm not sure. But I realize it's better than trying to live a lie. And I don't want to go back to being that lifeless girl. Charlie is here, and despite everything he's  _still_ here. And for me. And…I've only just met you, but it hurts to know you would be someone else. I don't want you to pretend to be anyone but yourself, and it's wrong of me to want you to be an illusion. I want to live for Charlie's sake, and I want to live to get to know you and the others."

Bella was clearly still broken, but she was forcing herself to move on.

Jane touched her fingers against Bella's cheek gently.

"Don't force it. Move on at your pace."

Bella blinked back tears, "I just don't want to go back to being that lifeless girl again. I'm scared that I will."

"Mia Bella, you have a new family now. You'll see. And you will meet us properly soon," Jane swore, feeling much better having Bella talking to her as herself and not Alice.

And the shopping turned out not to be so bad after all.

* * *

After having waved a surprised Zafrina away, Jane enjoyed being by Bella's side as herself. Then they were back in the castle, dropping a tired Charlie off so he could take a nap, and then bringing Bella to her own room.

The brunette stared around the white room with tired eyes, seeing the extravagant chandelier, the white bed underneath it, and the large space around. And the red and white rose petals strewn around that had Bella and Jane's lips tugging into smiles.

"…Alec, Felix, and Demetri had fun with the roses. They took turns shredding them and then pelting each other with them. When they got tired of that, they just started throwing it around like confetti," Jane confessed, drawing loud laughter from Bella.

"I remember this room…and I remember just sitting or laying on that bed. It's all a daze, but there are glimpses of things I remember, some images stronger than others," Bella murmured. "I remembered the first time seeing you and your brother, a beautiful woman usually coming in here with a large man, and C-Caius…and Marcus, though I remember all three brothers from before I, uh, broke," Bella laughed awkwardly.

"Do you want a new room?" Jane questioned.

Bella shook her head, "No… _these_  memories, even while I was broken, I can deal with. It'll help remind me not to fall back into the black void again…"

"I want you to meet Alec," Jane gently grabbed her hand.

And then it was the start of Bella being reintroduced to the Volturi, this time without being a meal ticket. When she met the ones who were already aware of her, their eyes lit up and they were pleased to be able to meet and talk to Bella as themselves.

Heidi gave Bella a huge hug, which her boyfriend ("That no one's supposed know is her boyfriend," Jane whispered into Bella's ear when they were away) echoed. Demetri and Athenodora gave her smaller hugs, with Athenodora casually apologizing about Bella having to walk in on the two of them the last time. Bella had blushed bright red at the reminder, and Athenodora smiled teasingly while Demetri kept a straight face. Bella was sure she wasn't imagining the mischievous glint in his eyes though. Alec joined them on the tour, chattering non-stop about all sorts of stuff, and surprising his sister with how talkative and social he was being.

And then it came to see the leaders, who were surprised to see them. Aro straightened up, smoothing down the front of his dress shirt consciously. Caius ignored them and remained sitting casually on his seat sideways, resting his chin on his hand in boredom and his legs hanging off the armrest. Marcus' usual impassive attitude lifted, and the man seemed to come alive at the sight of Bella, a gentle smile crossing his face.

"So, who's pretending to be Carlisle now?" Caius rolled his eyes.

Aro glared at him, hissing, "It won't work when you're spouting off about pretend. And  _I'm_  Carlisle."

"No more pretend," Bella stated softly, and the twins had mysteriously disappeared, to leave her with the Kings.

The brothers' immediately looked at her, a spark of interest finally lighting Caius at the same time as his brothers turned worried.

Bella licked her lips, "I want…I want to accept your offer, but I'm not sure. I want to be part of your family, but I don't want to be left behind like with the Cullens. I want to be here, but I'm not sure if all of you are sincere in keeping me here. I want so much, but I feel like a little child who needs her hand to be held and for her to be led around –because I feel so _insecure_."

Her voice cracked, but she was human and it still hurts and there was still this gaping hole in her chest –

"Edward."

She gasped and her hands immediately shot up to her chest, clutching at it.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Caius repeated, almost cruelly.

His brothers stared at him appalled and upset, but he stood up and walked closer to the human girl, steadily repeating the name like it was a curse word. He stopped in front of the shivering girl, who was almost doubled over in pain. He stood stock still, completely straight, even as one hand reached out and took one of hers. Instead of grasping it, he held it up by touching his fingertips to hers, holding it moderately high between them.

"Who do you see, a white-haired man who is uncaringly chanting a name, or a boy with gold eyes that promises sweet lies?" he asked softly.

Bella slowly looked up, her face still pained, staring teary at his face.

"A-a white-haired man…"

Caius nodded, "He's not here, girl. It's just a name."

Bella took a deep breath, "J-just a n-name."

"Good. Now you've been to the library before, tell me what you like to read," Caius continued nonchalantly, taking her arm and looping it through his as he led them more inside the library.

Aro and Marcus looked at each other before standing up and following after the two.

Days passed as Bella got to know the Volturi, who admittedly had strange habits and were at times cruel or at least brutal, if not merciless. But never with her. And they  _never_  let her in the throne room during feeding time. They also never let her out of the castle without an escort, and if it weren't for her knowing that they just wanted to make sure she could come back and that she was safe and fine, she would've thought she was a prisoner. But she knew better by then.

Jane hung around her a lot, and Alec almost as much when he wasn't busy with missions. Charlie was let out more and the two of them hung around each other, especially during feeding time –when the both of them weren't allowed to be in the room for their own health.

Caius, Athenodora, and Demetri were in an odd relationship. Caius was married to Athenodora, but didn't care about or love her. Athenodora and Demetri were lovers, and Caius permitted it so long as it was hidden and out of sight. The two didn't bother with divorce or any actual work to separate, as it was too much work and too many people to involve.

It was all of this and more that had Bella feeling more and more at home with the Volturi.

And strangest and best yet, she spent the most time with the Kings, who never failed to either keep her surprised or entertained in some way. But it was the one wife who eluded her, though she heard about what Sulpicia had done for her, that she wanted to talk to so she could thank properly.

But the fair-haired vampire was never in sight.

And then one day, she entered a room in one of the quieter halls that Jane had said faced the garden, wanting to be alone for a little while. Instead, there was the vampire she had been looking for, calmly sitting on a chair by the window, looking out and observing the garden in the bare room. Bella hesitated, and then decided she wouldn't intrude and started to back out.

"Come here, child."

Bella did so, surprised that the vampire had wanted her there. She crept closer, uncertain as to what Sulpicia could want from her. It was even more of a surprise when the vampire gently took her wrists and guided her to the floor, allowing her to rest her head on her lap.

"You don't have to be strong with me, Bella. Cry, if you must. Here with me, you can stop pretending it still doesn't hurt."

Bella was shocked that the woman had known that, especially since she hadn't seen Sulpicia near her at all since Zafrina was sent home and everyone had met her as themselves. And she was so shocked, she had already started crying silently, feeling Sulpicia soothingly brush her hand through Bella's hair.

She had the thought that the Esme she had thought she'd seen was probably Sulpicia.

Later, having drifted around the halls in a daze, she was caught off guard when she saw Demetri training. She watched in interest at his movements, wondering what he was practicing.

"Is that a type of martial arts?"

Demetri answered without stopping, making her roll her eyes at vampires in general. Yeah, yeah, he already knew she was there and was already splitting his attention for her…

"I'm performing the katas for tae kwon do."

"Oh, I see," Bella hmmed, still watching. "Do all the guards know it, or something like it?"

"Somewhat. Most of us learn something to pass the time. Living forever kind of creates the need to fill in our lives with something to do, before we go mad with boredom," he winked at her and she smiled in amusement.

"What else do you do?" Bella asked in curiosity.

"Well…and if you tell anyone this, I'll come after you," he mock-threatened, "but I like to garden. I have my own personal garden on one of the many hidden rooftops on the castle, away from the easy view of the humans in the town. I'll take you there, if you'd like."

"I would love that," she beamed. "Thank you, Demetri."

"Would you like to learn?" he asked.

"Learn?" she blinked.

"Something. Martial arts, gardening, whatever you like. Surely the Volturi will provide you with anything you wish."

"Um…that's nice of you all…but would you just teach me martial arts and gardening for now? I'm not sure of anything I'd like to learn and think I'll just…go with what comes in life, I suppose," she nodded her head surely, content with her thinking.

Demetri laughed, oddly unlike himself.

"You're like an adorable little sister, you know that?"

She pouted, "I'm not little."

"Compared to me and most of everyone here? Yeah, you are."

"Stop teasing me!"

"The only ones not taller than you are Jane and Alec, and physically they're 13 or something like that. Poor you."

Her pout intensified, which only made him laugh harder. She couldn't help but crack a smile as well, and start laughing along with him.

It really wasn't so bad there…

Athenodora watched curiously, wheels turning in her head and plans already being made, broken down, and then revised. A brilliant scheme was already in the works, and she wore a triumphant and happy smile as she watched the scene, ready to tackle her lover and drag him into her plan –willing or not.

This…this was the key. And it was going to be Athenodora who turned it and brought heaven down to its knees and on earth, resurrecting a stairway that would make hell into paradise, a divine comedy leap from Greek tragedy to a fairytale, and a fall from grace become a rise in conquest.

What better way to achieve everlasting rapture, than to rise from Hell and seek Eden?

* * *

"Athenodora, I'm not quite sure this is a good idea," Demetri winced.

The female vampire scoffed, "I know what I'm doing, Demetri. And I'm not going to change my mind."

"You know I'm willing to do anything for you," Demetri looked haunted. "But I don't think this is going to work. Really, what good will it do?"

Frustrated that he couldn't see her vision, Athenodora stood up abruptly and stalked towards him.

"She's so used to that scrawny boy of a vampire that she needs to broaden her views, expand her choices,  _add_  to her experience."

Demetri blanched, "I get that. But you're asking  _me_  to help with  _that_. Athenodora, love, Bella is like a little sister to me. It's going to be more than odd having to flirt and be intimate in any way with her."

"You're the only person I can trust with this," Athenodora sighed in aggravation. "I want to bring Bella to life, put passion in her. Show her how to really live life. And I want to _properly_  introduce Bella to womanhood. Lord knows how that boy treated her, or taught her about anything on pleasure."

"Athenodora, you want me to teach her about  _sex_ ," he pointed out with a wince.

"Actually, we'll get to teaching later. Romance her a little, tease her a bit. Make her feel wanted and desirable, like a woman should. Slowly ease into an intimacy that will completely and utterly distract her from any mere mention of that idiot vampire."

"A distraction, you say?" Demetri's eyes lit up, and she saw he was finally caving in.

Edward Cullen had become a sore spot for all of them.

"Yes. A distraction," her smugness was easily heard.

He took her wrist and planted soft lingering kisses on it.

"Oh, to replace memories of Edward Cullen would be such a pleasure," he purred.

"Better yet, a complete erasure of his presence," she breathed out, lips curling upwards satisfactorily. "It won't be that hard, won't it, love? Bella is beautiful, and so kind and sweet. Taint her in a way  _Edward_  was never willing to."

"It would be my delight."

She laughed lightly, "I knew it would. She should be in her room by now, Demetri. You'll know exactly how to approach her."

He stood up smoothly and laid a final kiss on her lips.

"Heaven is just a reach away," she sighed. "Show her paradise, my love."

"As you wish it, and as she wills it," he murmured, bowing reverently before leaving.

So he walked to her room, seeing her calmly sitting on her bed and rereading  _Romeo and Juliet_ , a title he had come to despise after knowing her association of it to Edward, but plastered a smile on his face and began quoting.

"'One fairer than my love? The all seeing sun ne'er saw her match since first the world begun,'" he murmured, striding into the room.

She was caught off guard, but recovered quickly, sending him a tired smile.

"For never was there a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo," she answered back sadly.

He inwardly scoffed, "Not his most best work, but probably his most well-known. I like  _A Midsummer's Night_. 'But earthlier happy is the rose distilled than that which withering on the virgin thorn grows, lives, and dies in single blessedness.'"

He saw the interested look on her face, despite the blush at the words, and smiled softly, watching as she sat up straighter and had all her concentration on him.

"I know that work, but I've never read it or know much about it," she admitted. "And I looked for more Shakespeare in the library, but couldn't find that one."

Demetri's smile turned sly.

"Then perhaps I shall have to start from the beginning and tell it to you myself."

Her eyes brightened, "Oh, you have it memorized?"

"But of course. Vampires have perfect memory, remember? I like to memorize my favorite books for me to recite whenever I wish."

"Like  _Fahrenheit 451_  by Ray Bradbury?" she asked excitedly.

"Exactly," he approved. He sat himself on the bed incredibly close to her, and though she stiffened up in confusion, he could see her brush it off. So he took it to another step, and casually put his arm around her and leaned them both back against the headboard. He began narrating the play, and though she was stiff at first she began to relax at the sound of his voice and as she listened to him intently. Soon enough, she was leaning against him comfortably, all of her attention on him as he told her the play and switching voices as fit for each character.

Started 1/23/10 –Completed 4/7/10


	4. Clear Warnings in All the Whispers

Bella wasn't sure if it was her, but she was pretty sure that both Demetri and Athenodora were absolutely crazy. She wasn't sure if she should be agreeing to such a thing, but she was glad they told her what they were planning on doing.

As in, they were still planning on doing it, but they were at least giving her the decency of telling her and giving fair warning of their crazy plans.

Also, somehow Felix and Heidi had gotten pulled into this whole mess and Bella couldn't quite remember or understand just how that came to be.

"No, no! Kiss her again!" Athenodora shouted at the burly vampire.

Felix huffed. "What's wrong with how I'm kissing Bella?"

Heidi gave a shrug to her boyfriend when he looked to her. She didn't know either.

Bella agreed. She'd been thoroughly kissed several times by Felix. She didn't know what Athenodora was seeing wrong, because Bella was very sure that those were very fine kisses indeed. Knocked the breath out of her, they did. Each one had been much more than she'd ever been able to do with Edward, and when she gave thought to that, she was surprised and pleased that the thought of his name hadn't brought her anything more than a dull pain.

Maybe she really was getting better.

"Maybe I should try kissing her?" Heidi suggested and Bella just stared at the group of vampires.

Somehow, having been essentially propositioned by Athenodora and Demetri hadn't managed to make her falter in her calmness just yet…but it had been a very close thing.

"Again," Athenodora hissed, glaring at Felix.

Felix nodded in exasperation, before turning back to Bella. He leaned closer, giving her a silly grin that she couldn't help her lips twitching into a smile at. He wagged his eyebrows and a giggle escaped her, before she made herself keep quiet.

"Seriously!"

She and Felix traded looks, before both leaning in again. But Felix's lips were twitching madly, and the two kept starting to laugh as they made poor attempts at trying to kiss. Each time they leaned in, they'd burst into laughter. Heidi kept giggling from her spot nearby.

Demetri growled and practically stalked towards Felix and Heidi, grabbing them by the neck and tossing them out of the room.

"Out, out! Just get out! You too, Athenodora!" he shuffled her out.

"But-but! This was my idea! You can't make me leave!" she retorted, but the door had slammed in her face. "Blast it! I'm the one who came up with the idea! I should be in there! Don't you dare hog her, Demetri!"

Felix and Heidi snickered at her, and she glared at them in disdain.

"You two are incorrigible. Go make yourselves useful," she scowled, before she strode away in irritation.

"…Let's go get some x-rated magazines to tease Bella with," Felix said suddenly.

Heidi couldn't help smiling and shaking her head at her boyfriend. "Fine, but don't tease her too much. She'll turn permanently red. And with her luck, she'll draw in the other Volturi members who don't know of her and think she's a snack."

"Oh, alright," Felix mock-sighed, before leading the way out of there.

Back in the chamber, Demetri was grumbling to himself as he straightened things up, knowing that Bella's eyes were on him.

"Demetri?"

"Hold on a second, Bella. I'll be right there."

And when everything was in order, he went over to her and smiled wryly.

"Okay. Let's begin this again, properly."

Bella opened her mouth, but whatever she was going to say left her mind, as Demetri leaned in and kissed her softly, lips gently but firmly pressing against hers. His cold hand moved up, caressing the side of her face and then going to cup the back of her head, pushing her close to him. He tilted his head and gently guided her mouth into moving along with his.

In some ways, she could understand now Athenodora's frustrations of what the female vampire had wanted from Felix.

Felix had been a force, and he had been playful and teasing. His kisses were just like that, and it was like joking around and messing with a friend or something.

Demetri's kiss was sensual, and there was this sort of breathless, meaningful and kind of "in the moment" feel to it, like the world had stopped and everything was frozen in time.

She kind of understood that this whole thing wasn't meant for her to have fun and be a lighthearted amusement. She was meant to feel, for it to  _make_  her feel.

There were two types of enjoyment. There was the enjoyment in company, and joining in merriment. And then there was finding enjoyment in one self…to focus and think of just herself, for once.

When Demetri was kissing her, she could tell all his focus and attention was on her, and it was like nothing else mattered.

Demetri pulled back, smiling fondly at her, though she was really still too dazed and stunned to be able to come up with anything to say to him anyway.

"I think Athenodora would be very pleased with this progress," he announced smugly. "We should be able to move passed kissing soon enough."

"Would she?" Bella asked, still dazed. And she kept to that, because she wasn't sure she was ready or could handle processing the second part of what he'd said. "I hope you tell her I'm still not understanding much."

"Of course, but you're not really meant to think so much, but feel."

Right. Don't think so much, just…feel.  _Feel_.

And feeling like this and focusing on what she was feeling, made it all the much easier to think of herself and not have her thoughts get drawn to Edward, like they used to.

She remembered how the two of them had initially went about telling what they wanted her to do with them, and she had been skeptical and dismissive of the idea at first. Physicality couldn't make her forget Edward.

But there was nothing else but to go for it, because she didn't want to be stuck continually in Edward's memory, which was why she had decided to agree anyway.

She guessed she could understand a little now. Don't think. No thinking. Just…focusing on the sensation, and just that…and suddenly there was no more room for anything else –not even Edward.

And as Demetri kissed her again, she could also admit that he and his and Athenodora's idea was a really good distraction.

Of course, when Bella related that to Athenodora, the female vampire was ecstatic and also pleased that her idea was working. Bella was surprised when she saw a curtain of golden hair for a moment, and the next, the press of unfamiliar lips were on hers. When Athenodora pulled away, a sly smile on her lips, Bella could only look at her in speechlessness, while Demetri was shaking his head in exasperation.

"You're always welcome into a threesome or you could even switch Demetri with myself every once and awhile for variety," she teased, and Bella turned bright red.

How long has it been since she'd done that though?

Bella couldn't help smiling, though she shook her head in the negative towards Athenodora.

"One step at a time please," Bella stated wryly, though a tinge of shyness leaked into her tone. "I'm not too sure I can handle that big a leap, Athenodora."

"Of course, of course. Patience. But I should be the only female vampire you will consider, when the time comes," Athenodora nodded surely.

"And what if it's  _not_  a female vampire, but a human?" Bella unexpectedly felt playful, and joked with the other.

"Then I'll toss her off the roof of the castle so she's no longer considerable."

Bella choked on her breath, while Demetri face palmed and went over to take Athenodora.

"Dear, don't get overexcited now," he said sarcastically, as he took her arm.

"But it's the truth!" she protested.

The brunet sighed. "Athenodora, don't scare our human, you silly woman," he looked to Bella with an exasperated grin. "I'll see you later. I'll be picking up your lunch right now. Mushroom risotto and Macedonia fruit salad good?"

"Sounds delicious," Bella smiled and gave a small wave goodbye to the two.

She was rather amused and touched that the others had taken to researching the restaurants and finding what looked like what meals would seem tasty (they also seem to be enjoying this new pastime as well).

Stretching sometime later after she'd eaten and checked up on her father, she headed over to the brothers' wing, and entered quietly. She was sure they would hear her anyway, so she didn't take too much care in trying to be silent.

"Isabella," Aro suddenly appeared in front of her, smiling cheerfully. "How are you, principessa?"

He gently took her arm and hooked his around it, leading her to the brothers' main study, where all three had been working.

"I'm fine," she said honestly. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all, cara mia," Marcus spoke softly, offering her a gentle smile.

"No, it's fantastic," Caius grumbled. "Now I can get out of this mess of a problem."

"You will still eventually have to deal with it, Caius," Aro admonished.

Caius growled and childishly snatched up the papers that had been infuriating him, and threw them into the air.

"To the ashes, I say! Come, Isabella, let's do something more productive," Caius stalked over to Bella and Aro, swatting Aro away as he stole Bella from his arm and grabbed her hand, striding off to wherever he wanted.

"And where, pray tell, are you dragging our poor human off to?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Anywhere but this damnable castle!" was what Caius shouted without turning back to them.

Bella just followed along in befuddlement.

Actually, she was a little taken aback and amazed to find herself in the Roman Theater, with the ruins still rather remarkable to her. She was dragged over to where the "seats" were and Caius plopped down, and she tentatively sat down next to him. Aro and Marcus silently joined the two, though she hadn't noticed they had come along.

Silent and sneaky seemed to be a requirement for all vampires, though these Italians she was now surrounded with seemed to delight in it and enjoy being that way around her and her father. It was opposite from the Cullens who took care to not startle her, while the Volturi seemed to take amusement from it and be playful with her, and didn't bother hiding their nature or habits. It was just how they were, she supposed.

"How's your…lessons with Demetri and Athenodora?" Caius hnned, and though she couldn't see his face, it had taken on an irritated look.

"They're…strange. Not bad though. Not as bad as I'd thought it would be," Bella hummed in thought. "Easing into flirting was odd. I don't think I'd ever really flirted before. It was kind of easier to flirt with Felix, but more natural to kiss with Demetri. Athenodora's…one of a kind."

"That she is," Aro said in amusement, though he too seemed off.

"The restaurants and plays Demetri took me to were really nice too. I don't think I've ever really been on dates either, now that I think about it. According to them, after I 'enjoy' just kissing for a bit, I should be ready to try and go further."

The edge of the stone step Marcus had been gripping crumbled as his hand clenched tightly.

None of the brothers were happy or approved of Athenodora's idea, but they had found out too late and if they were to do anything, they weren't sure what Bella's reaction would be. Better to play it safe…

That didn't mean they wouldn't be expressing their unhappiness with the others or their irritation with the situation in the meantime.

For Bella, it really was a rather strange situation. She wasn't really minding it now though. When Demetri kissed her, it was like she was being lit on fire, and it wasn't something she'd ever experienced before. Edward had never kissed her like this. She remembered craving his affection, and always wanting to kiss him all the time. But it felt so controlled and distant, and she always ended up feeling unwanted and unsatisfied.

In each of Demetri's kisses, she felt desired and like the center of his world. Even Athenodora's kisses were tender and just the right feel of warmth.

Between those two, she stopped thinking that maybe there was something wrong with her or that no one could ever want her, especially if even a woman could want to kiss her so much (particularly as Athenodora was really pretty too).

It was the ego boost Bella admitted she needed.

The sounds of  _Canto Della Terra_  filtered through the air, and Bella smiled slightly to herself as she listened to it.

"I want to dance," Caius declared suddenly. "Come, girl."

"Her name is Isabella, Caius," Aro said in exasperation.

"Come,  _human_."

And somehow, suddenly, Bella found herself pulled into a slow waltz with the snow-white haired vampire, who surprisingly hummed quietly to the song as he led her through the dance. Though Aro huffed and Marcus rolled his eyes, they sat there completely still and sung quietly along to the song.

It's hard to forget Edward when she wasn't around Demetri or Athenodora (or even any of the others). But…It was a crazy thought, but she felt the calmest and a strange sort of peace around the three brothers.

* * *

Sulpicia tilted her head, examining the painting. She'd seen this particular one over a thousand times, and many other paintings in that museum either almost just as much or more.

But there was something different this time.

"What do you think?"

Charlie shifted awkwardly. "It's…chic?"

"You don't even know what chic means."

He shrugged. "No…but I thought it sounded artsy?"

She laughed, and he likened it to the tinkling of bells. Hell, most of the vampires he'd heard laughing sounded like that, even the males!

Charlie gave her an awkward smile, but it was okay because he was an awkward man.

"Come along, Charlie. There is another hall I'd like to see. Then shall I take you out to lunch, so you may eat?" she gave him a fond smile.

"Yes, ma'am, please."

She laughed again. She quite liked this human.

The truth was, she'd been assigned to distract and keep Charlie company (she found she didn't really mind, and even surprisingly came to like the human male a lot). He was even more lost there than his daughter, and there was that he was actually new to this whole supernatural world that actually existed. And also, there were certain others there that didn't want Charlie to know or get upset at the particular activities and going on's that they were involving Bella in.

Demetri and Athenodora were just only two specific individuals.

It would also help keep him away or not stumble upon other vampires in the castle that have yet to know about either him or Bella, and ultimately turn into a snack.

However, it was becoming increasingly harder to keep the humans from being noticed and found by the other vampires in the castle. Though it seemed, by the looks of things as they walked into the main hall, that Aro and the others had finally found it prudent to actually do something about it, aside from hiding the humans really well.

"Everyone!" Aro, in his usual cheerfulness, clapped his hands excitedly and addressed the ten vampires waiting in a straight line. "Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Jane, and Alec already know Isabella and Charlie. Chelsea, Corin, Renata, Afton, and Santiago, if you remember Isabella from that one feast quite some time ago? Charlie is her father. These two humans are staying here –the castle is their new home. They are honored guests here, and are not to be snacks!"

Caius sighed at his brother, while Marcus gave him a look. Aro ignored both of them, as well as Sulpicia's irritated glance and Athenodora's disdainful huffing. The vampires in the main guard who already knew, were mentally shaking their heads at their master's exuberance and tactless phrasing.

Though confused, the other five gave respectful bows and all stated their understanding of the implicit order.

"I know they are human, but soon enough they'll be changed before you know it," Aro finished, and though his words were affable, his tone was actually very much solemn.

The fact was, Aro, Marcus, and Caius understood, was that Bella and Charlie were human and they  _knew_. The Volturi had to uphold their own laws –and there was no way in hell they were going to kill the two.

"Change?! He isn't talking about what I think he's talking about, is he?" Charlie blurted out, slightly starting to panic.

Both Bella and Sulpicia went to take an arm and try to calm him, though Bella was surprised the other had done so.

"Anyway! To go full circle and close this, Isabella, Charlie, you two already know Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Jane, and Alec. Please meet the other five –that one is Chelsea, that is Corin, Afton, Renata who is my personal guard, and Santiago," Aro rounded out the introductions.

"I expect full control of yourselves," Caius suddenly spoke out, and surprising the group with his subtly protective order directed at the guards. "Practice your restraint, or we'll hear of it."

"And you won't be wanting to know the consequences," Marcus warned coldly.

The whole guard, even those that knew and had been with Bella and Charlie, nodded vehemently and swore on their lives to follow their leaders' commands, despite being taken aback by how protective and overzealous their leaders were over these two humans.

Aro nodded and traded discontented looks with his brothers.

Now to the next order of business…

The annual Volturi Ball was coming soon, and they would have to do something to keep Bella and Charlie out of sight and safe.

And what's more, the Cullens were coming.

Started 4/17/13 – Completed 4/17/13


	5. I See the Angels

“Ohhh, how about this one?”

Heidi picked a dark pink gown that made Jane blanch.

“No. It’s pink,” the smaller vampire deadpanned.

“It’s chic,” Heidi shot back.

“It’s pink.”

Heidi huffed and Bella laughed at the two. She traded a look with Felix, who was grumbling snidely to her about the whole thing. Well, that plus he _was_ being used as a pack mule.

“I don’t see why we can’t bring in a tailor to custom make a gown for Bella,” Felix shot his girlfriend a look. “Isn’t that what we usually do?”

“Yes, but sometimes girls just want to _shop_. You’re taking all the fun out of this, Felix. You’re a guy, so of course you wouldn’t understand,” Heidi sniffed disdainfully, though she turned and kissed his cheek briefly.

He smiled goofily back at her, which made Bella giggle, although inwardly she felt just a bit of sadness as this scene seemed familiar and like it could have happened with another family of vampires, although she was also happy as she saw the differences and that these people weren’t echoes and were who they were and they were truly close to her and right there with her.

Jane, though, shot him a look, as well as a small, quick bolt of her power, which made him cringe.

The other side of this whole situation was that they wanted to distract Bella’s mind from the fact that a Ball was coming and that the _Cullens_ would be coming. They had recently just informed her of the annual Volturi Ball, and that she would be hidden away with her father for safety, but they had yet to tell her that the Cullens would be sure guests. However, they were sure the thought crossed her mind many times, as they caught sight of several times a frown would practically be branded on her lips as she looked lost in thought.

She was already bothered by the potential of that clan coming. There was no need to make it confirmed for her.

Shopping for a gown was turning out to be fun and a perfect distraction, and even though Bella couldn’t attend the Ball herself and be in the ballroom, there was no reason she couldn’t still enjoy herself and have fun in her room, and participate a little in some way.

“Now _this_ is perfection,” Jane purred, pulling a luscious crimson wedding gown. “Wedding gown, but doesn’t look too wedding-ish. Not like that other gown a few paces back. This will most definitely do.”

“Mm, and the Volturi so does love the color red,” Heidi eyed it appreciatively.

Even Felix tossed in a comment. “It’s our color. Red will look wonderful on Bella.”

“It’s almost like we’re branding her,” Heidi teased, giving a smirk over to said human, who took on an enticing flush.

“Of course. She is Volturi now. It is her color,” Jane said finally, taking the dress and stalking over to Bella. “Try it on now,” the smaller girl demanded.

“Okay, okay. Geez, I will,” Bella inwardly rolled her eyes, and gently took hold of the expensive, beautiful gown from the more aggressive female.

It was going to be rather interesting, these coming days…

Meanwhile, her father was also outside of the castle and accompanied by a vampire as well. Currently, he was with Sulpicia and touring yet another of her favorite museums. In fact, it was her absolute favorite museum.

Of course, he still had no clue about this stuff and was completely lost in translation (figuratively and literally). But Sulpicia seemed to enjoy herself and was contentedly spouting off facts and comments about her favorite artworks, which went over his head but he was trying really hard to understand. And, well, he was trying his best to be a real gentleman, opening doors for her, watching himself and his manners, and listening attentively.

He was just horribly adorable and sweet, and it made her just want to giggle incessantly (she had not giggled since she was a _human_ youth). She couldn’t help just smiling widely and genuinely at the other, who was trying really hard for her.

Charlie was adorably awkward and unsure, but she absolutely loved how he was trying to play at being a gentleman.

Honestly, why couldn’t all humans be like the Swans?

Her sister, oppositely, was practically preparing for war, rather than calmly admiring art and musing about with a human. She and Demetri were currently plotting, and an air of angry vindictiveness surrounded them.

They had a small window of time to have some sort of revenge on Bella’s behalf to exact against Edward Cullen after all.

Oh, they knew they couldn’t reveal why or be too obvious about it, despite how much they really wanted to and get ‘just desserts’ against such an idiotic boy –never mind how _they_ weren’t the ones who were wronged and that they really had nothing to do with the matter. That didn’t matter at all.

Bella was _theirs_ and an injustice against one of theirs, and Bella to be exact, warranted a high-priced retribution in their eyes.

Athenodora was all for dismemberment and being lit on fire. Demetri agreed with the dismemberment part, but rather wanted to send the limbs to any remaining werewolves as chew toys.

But in the incapability of choosing either one of those options, they had to get milder and/or at least a little creative. They did end up tending to trail off and start discussing fantastical situations in which they _would_ be able to rightly punish the Cullen boy, though they kept their voices under human hearing and spoke quietly and rapidly to avoid any chances of Bella walking in and overhearing their rather gruesome fantasies involving her ex-boyfriend. Or be sick or frightened by the descriptions in general.

They were fond of corrupting her, but not in that way.

The Volturi Kings were also very wound up about the Ball, like the others, which was unusual as they had never really been so keyed up about the annual Volturi Ball before. Past Balls had always been the same and they had never really concerned themselves too much over them…until now.

But now they had Bella and Charlie.

And especially Bella. They were overly concerned over her and her reaction to the Cullens being there, and if they would cross paths. Or how they could keep them from crossing paths. They did not wish to tax her or stress her emotions if the worse came to worse.

They would be upset if she would become upset.

“What date shall we set for the Swans to be turned?” Caius changed the silent brooding, asking the others in clipped tones as he quietly but viciously worked through his part of the paperwork.

“Something not too soon, I should think,” Aro tapped his lips thoughtfully. “We want them to be eased into it, to be comfortable with the idea and accept their change.”

“But of course,” Marcus added softly. “They’re quite…excitable. I don’t doubt they would become jittery at the mention of being turned. We should still somehow mention something to them, so they get used to the idea.”

“Perhaps sometime after the Ball. That’s a problem already, let’s not add to it,” Caius scowled.

“Yes, yes. You are correct, Caius,” Aro agreed airily. “We must be considerate of their feelings, but it would be best to give them some time with the knowledge prior to the date. But the Ball will pose a problem to their already nervous tension. After the Ball would definitely be best for them.”

“Would you visit her during the Ball?” Marcus interrupted softly.

Aro turned uneasy. “I…I suppose it would not hurt to disappear from the Ball for a bit and see Isabella.”

“Then take some time, but not too much. You should let us set aside our own time with her,” Caius said dismissively, although his words caused Aro to look at him in surprise.

“Whatever for? I had no idea you were so fond of her, Caius.”

Caius snorted. “Oh, please. Stop being so obtuse. You and I know just how we really feel about that silly human.”

“F-feel?” Aro sputtered. “What on earth are you speaking of? And do not call her a ‘silly human!’”

“Obtuse,” Caius huffed, rolling his eyes at the other.

Marcus simply smiled to himself in amusement.

“Have you seen the dress they are getting her? Jane sent a picture,” Caius once again changed the subject, causing Aro to grumble.

“It’s red. A very beautiful red,” Marcus murmured.

“Our color,” Aro said approvingly. “It’ll look quite lovely on her.”

“It’ll work as well as a collar,” Caius commented slyly.

Aro shot him a disgruntled look.

“I have a beautiful set of rubies and diamonds that will match it wonderfully. And it’ll be divine on her,” Marcus mused.

“Hm, we’ll have her don it altogether, and we can see how it’ll look,” Aro happily said.

“It shall be a most spectacular look,” Caius predicted contemplatively.

And on the day of the Ball, she wore the crimson dress, with rubies with diamonds framing the red jewels in a flowery decoration displayed lying just above her bosom and embellishing her ears. One particularly large ruby, shaped as an oval, was nestled on top of her cleavage. Her gown was a lovely clingy material, with ruffles made of sheer lacey material starting from the front of the gown and drifting down and all the way around the skirt of the dress.

Very much a perfect representation of the Volturi.

“Very elegant and beautiful,” Marcus complimented, causing Bella to blush.

“Well done, Jane. Fantastic job,” Caius uncharacteristically praised.

“Wow, Bells,” Charlie blinked. “Strange to see you looking all fancy and all. Good look on you though.”

Bella grinned at her father. “You cleaned up well too.”

Charlie coughed. “Yeah, well…Sulpicia helped. A lot,” he muttered.

Sulpicia smiled serenely at her, though she winked quickly when Charlie looked away. Bella held back a giggle.

“We do apologize, however, that the two of you will have to stay here for the entirety of the Ball. Rest assured, we will continuously drop by to keep you company, and a few of the guard will stay with you. Demetri and Heidi have volunteered to stay with you,” Aro informed them, pouting slightly about it.

“The Ball is beginning,” Caius announced in irritation about it. “We must take leave.”

Aro full-blown pouted. “If we must,” he muttered.

“We’ll be fine here,” Bella reassured them.

“Yep. Much, much better here. Than out there. With blood-thirsty vampires. That probably want to eat us,” Charlie twitched.

Heidi patted his back sympathetically.

“Until later,” Marcus nodded regally at the two. “Enjoy yourselves here.”

Once all the vampires but Heidi and Demetri had left, Charlie and Bella looked at the spread of food laid out just for them.

“You guys went overboard,” Charlie raised his eyebrows. “I really doubt Bella and I can eat all of this.”

“Other than spoiling you two,” Heidi teased, “We wanted to provide you with a variety of choices to choose from, and also have a diverse selection so that if you did not like one thing then perhaps you might like something else there.”

“Would you mind terribly then, if I were to finish off that chocolate torte I see?” Bella eyed the dessert hungrily.

Charlie’s eyes followed hers and caught sight of the pumpkin pie next to her treat. He licked his lips.

“Actual food first, before you ruin your appetite with dessert,” Demetri deadpanned, causing the two humans to sigh in unison.

“Oh well, I still claim it,” Bella shrugged, but headed over to the plates. She grabbed one and then a fork and spoon, and began browsing through the food selection so she could eat already. Charlie followed her lead, though instead of browsing, he was getting a bit of everything to try.

“I hear them,” Demetri noted. “The vampires that arrived earlier are gathering in the Great Hall, while there are still more vampires steadily arriving. Looks like the Ball will be officially starting soon.”

“Sounds fun,” Bella sighed.

Heidi draped herself over Bella. “But we can have our own fun here~”

“Yeah, the Ball is usually really boring,” Demetri’s nose scrunched up. “I hate going. It’s the same thing every time, and the music and company is usually bland. Always too stiff and formal, and everyone’s uptight. I’d rather be in here than in there.”

“Nothing ever happens,” Heidi complained too. “And I can’t be with Felix.”

“And I definitely can’t stay with Athenodora,” Demetri snorted. “Total faux pas.”

“Trust us,” Heidi reassured her. “There’s nothing to do. It’s just a stuffy event.”

“Good thing we’re here for you to babysit then, eh?” Charlie said after swallowing a bite of Panini bread.

“Yup, save us from boredom and not being able to be near our partners. And plus we like you two,” Heidi cheerfully said.

“Glad to be of help,” Charlie toasted them.

“And we like you too,” Bella added.

“Eat up,” Demetri encouraged them. “We don’t exactly have many other humans in the castle to feed. At least, not ones that don’t eventually become food.”

“We’re not food?” Charlie raised an eyebrow.

Heidi waved a hand. “No, of course not. You’re _part_ of the race of food to us, but we don’t consider you food. And you’ll definitely won’t become food, if us and the rest of the Volturi have anything to say about it.”

“That’s reassuring,” Charlie said sarcastically.

Bella snuck a bite of the chocolate torte, trying not to be seen, but knowing she probably had been.

Stupid vampires and their perfect senses.

“I want to dance,” Heidi announced. “Bella, dance with me.”

“I’m eat –” but Bella was cut off and swung into Heidi’s embrace, her plate of food left behind as she let go of it accidentally and it was thankfully caught by Demetri and put on the table.

And then Heidi was immediately leading Bella into a waltz, humming to a random song. Demetri made it better by playing actual music and then they were waltzing all over the room. Heidi waltz Bella back over to where Demetri and Charlie were, smoothly handing Bella off to Demetri and then snatching up Charlie’s hand and then quickly turned into a waltz themselves.

The two couples danced all over the room, first very seriously and genuine swerves and turns, before it devolved into silly shenanigans and they were dancing a lot more ridiculously and acted like juveniles. Their childish antics calmed until they were sitting down on Bella’s ludicrously large bed, and were resting (though the vampires hardly really needed to).

“Ah, I have to go to the bathroom,” Bella blushed.

“I’ll escort you then,” Demetri told her warmly. “It’s especially dangerous to go out there by yourself at this time.”

“We’ll wait here,” Heidi nodded their way, before turning to Charlie and beginning to chat about his time at Forks, and even needling some stories about Bella there.

“I’m sorry about your bathroom,” the vampire apologized. “It’s been awhile since your room and suites –well, the wing at all, has been used.”

“At least it worked for awhile,” she sighed.

“We promise it’ll get refurbished,” Demetri gave her a smile.

“Hey, wait up, you two!” they heard Heidi, and they both turned around to see Heidi and Charlie catching up to them. “Charlie’s got to go too, so might as well go as a group.”

“Alright. Let’s go quickly then, before we’re seen.”

Without further ado, they led the two humans to the closest bathroom, which was too close for comfort to the hall that was hosting a whole bunch of vampires, most of whom wouldn’t probably give a damn about draining their human guests dry.

Charlie and Bella went separately to the split bathrooms, and came back out to the waiting duo when they finished. Bella and Demetri traded sardonic barbs, and Bella had a huge smile on her face as she talked with him.

But then she turned her head just the slightest and saw a quick glimpse of the family that she’d lost not too long ago –her first vampire family.

Her smile dropped, her heart rate picked up, and her eyes dilated as she stared in the direction of the Cullen. It was the first glimpse of them that she’s had since they’d left her behind. She started gasping, catching the others’ attention, and panicking and worrying them.

Demetri looked over to where she was looking, and silently cursed. He quickly took her into his arms and gave a meaningful look to Heidi. They’d all had the discussion of what would happen if the Cullens and Bella crossed paths in any way, and they needed no words to communicate that it was happening. Besides, it was much too obvious to see Bella freaking out and they needed to immediately take her away. That and they didn’t want the Cullens to see their humans.

And they were _their_ humans now.

“Wait, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” Charlie panicked. All he could see and understand right now was that his daughter was having some sort of panic/anxiety attack or whatever, and he wasn’t able to do anything.

Heidi placed a gentled hand on him, just as Demetri took off with Bella.

“We have to go as well,” she murmured to him, and then she took him into her own arms and rushed off.

Started 8/10/13 – Completed 10/31/13


	6. The Smile When You Tore Me Apart

Charlie was nowhere near prepared for what was happening. One moment, he was with Bella, Heidi, and Demetri, and then the next Bella was having an attack and they were suddenly all but practically flying away from where they were.

And before Heidi and he could catch up with Demetri and Bella, they were stopping and Charlie wasn’t sure why and what was wrong now. All he knew was that he was really panicking and he wasn’t with his daughter who he really needed to be with right then.

And then he saw Sulpicia there, and he was starting to get a clue.

“Heidi, I will take care of Charlie from now on,” Sulpicia said softly. “I don’t really attend the balls anyway. You may join in with the festivities.”

Heidi gave a small bow and gently handed Charlie over to Sulpicia, who resumed carrying him. It was quite undignified and he would prefer not to be carried like this, but it seemed he had no choice.

“Sulpicia, what’s wrong? What’s happening? Why was Bella freaking out?” he tried not to sound demanding, but his daughter looked really upset and he wasn’t there with her to try to help or comfort her in any way.

“I believe she caught sight of the Cullen clan,” she murmured and he flinched.

God, he wished he was a vampire and could beat the hell out of those jerks. They hurt his daughter –they should _pay_ for that. Bella was his precious daughter, and they hurt her to the point that she seemed almost unable to be brought back.

If it hadn’t been for _these_ vampires, she might not have ever even gotten back to him and back to herself.

“We’ll ‘eat out’ in the town then,” Sulpicia suddenly decided. “Much better than being stuck in this stuffy castle.”

When he still looked reticent, she gently patted his hand. “Demetri will take care of her, Charlie,” she squeezed his hand in comfort. “He’ll make sure she’s alright, until one or all of the brothers comes to see her. You know Aro, Marcus, and even sour ol’ Caius always take care to make sure Bella is well cared for. This time with be no different, Cullen or no Cullen.”

Charlie sighed, but finally agreed to go with Sulpicia and let the others take care of Bella for now. He was quite sure he’d still fret over her while in town, but he wasn’t as knowledgeable about the Cullens (like he thought he was) or the situation with them and his Bella. He could only hope the others had a better handle on this than he did.

His thoughts were racing, and had been since Bella and Demetri had left Heidi and him behind. And, well, his thoughts (particularly loud because of the panic and worry, as well as the seriousness of the situation) were like an alarm bell going off right next to Edward Cullen’s ear, who more than freaked out at the brief vestiges of thoughts that had something about ‘Bella,’ ‘hurt,’ ‘panicking,’ filtering into his head rapidly, and then were gone as if they were never being thought of. In fact, Edward wasn’t even sure he had heard those thoughts, and maybe he was going mad.

He wouldn’t be surprised. He missed Bella so much it tore at his undead heart.

He had even thought he’d smelled Bella’s scent! Nothing but madness was plaguing him, ever since leaving his beloved Bella behind. But she had to be safe. She had to be protected. This was all for her own good.

It had to be.

As he kept trying to reassure himself, Alice frowned and looked thoughtful. And somewhere else in the castle –away from them –Bella turned into Demetri’s chest and couldn’t help sobbing in his arms. He was more than irritated at this turn of events, and he hoped it didn’t ruin all the progress he and the others had worked hard on with her. He inwardly cursed those stupid Cullens and imagined a fiery death for each of them.

“It is alright, Bella,” he murmured to her as he held her, thinking quickly on how to help her or even just distract her.

He wished his lover was there. If Athenodora was there, she would definitely know what to do and –

Ah yes. His silly beloved would no doubt be inwardly cackling in triumph while cooing over Bella and he, and while encouraging less than proper (but extremely pleasurable) activities. And that cackling in triumph would have all to do with the fact he, representative of the Volturi, was covering Bella in his scent, in _Volturi_ scent, and marking her as theirs.

She was _theirs_ –Volturi.

_VolturiVolturiVolturi –_

Damn it, she was fucking Volturi and they were _never going to let her go_.

And Edward would ironically be mere feet away, in the same castle, as they devoured Edward’s precious, _willing_ lamb, and kept her with them forever.

So he crushed his lips against hers, restraining his vampire strength, and ravished her mouth. He kind of wished the Kings were there –it would no doubt be amusing to see them growl and snarl at him, and he and Athenodora would smirk and laugh at them and their fastidiousness.

The brothers should thank him (and Athenodora) of course. They were doing all the hard work for the Kings, so they should definitely be thankful.

Helping Bella along, and getting her over that silly vampire boy –they better be damned grateful.

His hands traveled down to her hips, squeezing with just the right amount of roughness. Demetri also made sure to keep kissing her and not pulling back for long periods of time, because he wanted her lightheaded and heady. He’d just grabbed one of her legs and hooked it around his waist, about to maneuver her onto her bed, when they were interrupted.

“ _What_ do you think you are doing to her?” the female’s voice was close to being a snarl, and he exaggerated his sigh. Hearing the voice, his lips curled into a sneer.

Without bothering to extricate himself from a dazed Bella or turn around fully, he merely twisted his torso slightly to face Alice Cullen with a sneering look, tilting his head at an angle to face her and narrow his burgundy eyes at the pixie-like vampire.

“I do believe you were interrupting something,” he drawled lazily, acting completely indifferent and uncaring in front of the other. “And intruding into this private area.”

“I think you should remove your person from Bella _right_ now,” Alice growled, taking a warning step forward.

He opened his mouth, but was surprised to be cut off by Bella, who (he hadn’t noticed) had become fully aware of the situation and gotten out of her daze already.

“Demetri, would you mind leaving me to deal with her?” she asked him softly, and he really didn’t want to.

But she’d asked. And he could _feel_ just how important this was to her.

Demetri sighed again, this time in resignation. He threaded his hand through her hair in fondness and offered her a gentle smile, ignoring the shocked look of the other vampire in the room.

“Bella, be sure to be safe and get out everything that you want. I will be with Athenodora in the Ball, but rest assured I will have Felix and Alec or Jane come here and hover outside your door, if you need them.”

He started to leave at a human pace, passing Alice and glaring at her in warning as he went through the doors reluctantly.

Alice turned back to the human girl, who she dearly cared for and who wouldn’t look at Alice at all.

“Bella,” she called out softly. “Could you…please look at me?”

Bella’s head slowly lifted and they finally locked eyes. Bella looked exhausted and worn out, and Alice had remorse coloring her face and highlighting her body with every position of her limbs. But she tried to convey her deep affection for the girl, just as Bella wanted to convey the hurt she was still feeling at the other.

“I don’t have any words that can make up a good excuse to you,” Alice acknowledged sadly.

Bella looked away again. “How did you find me?” she deflected.

“I smelled your scent, as Edward did,” Alice confessed. “But unlike him, I didn’t dismiss it as some kind of hallucination. I took a moment and let the others go on ahead, before doing my best to track down and trace your scent all the way to here. It was hard, as every other scent in the castle, vampires and whatnot alike, were beginning to mask it.”

Alice gave her a wry but grim smile. “I snuck off to go looking for you. Here I am,” she tossed her arms up halfheartedly in the universal gesture for that statement.

“And here I am,” Bella said bitterly, looking at Alice again, but this time with tears in her eyes. “Here _I_ am. Broken and once unwanted. And then the Volturi, the ones all of you warned me about, were the ones doing their best to pick up the pieces and try to put me together! They _want_ me and they _care_ for me, and they want to keep me _forever_! Even though it can be really scary how possessive and aggressive they are about me, at least they won’t toss me aside! They haven’t and I know they won’t…” her angry and hurt tirade trailed off into a whisper.

Alice felt like crying, and hated that vampires couldn’t.

She was by Bella’s side in a flash, and gently touched Bella’s shoulders, leading her to sit on the bed and had sat down next to her. Reaching to slowly grasp Bella’s face, she stared into tearful eyes and felt venom well up in hers.

“Oh dear Bella,” she murmured. “I have _always_ believed you would end up being my sister, no matter what. No matter Edward’s stupid delusions and ideals of protecting you. I’ve always known you would have a better life and things would turn out perfect for you in the end…even in the embraces of the Volturi.”

And Bella broke down and hugged the one connection she had to her old life with the family she had desperately wanted to be accepted by and be a part of.

* * *

 

Athenodora knew something was wrong the moment she saw Demetri enter into the ballroom. She knew that he would have never left behind Bella, with or without her requesting it. He cared deeply for their human girl, and being tasked by staying with her side meant that he would make sure he never even left it for a second.

So she pursed her lips and waited as he made a beeline for her dark corner, where she had been insisting on hiding herself the whole time.

“Why aren’t you with Bella?” she frowned at him.

He frowned back, upset (though she knew that it wasn’t towards her). “Alice Cullen found us. And intruded into the room. And interrupted me attempting to distract Bella about seeing all of them by ravishing her in the confines of her room.”

“Too bad you didn’t succeed. It would have been even better if ‘dear’ Edward could be privy to the scene or the aftermath or even witness us parading her around with her so obviously ours.”

A brief smirk flitted across Athenodora’s lips at the thought. Demetri shared the brief smirk.

“A shame indeed,” he let out a dark chuckle. “I would have liked to have seen the expression on that boy’s face, if he knew that his precious Bella was not only now _our_ precious Bella, but also scandalously cavorting around with us evil Volturi in debauchery.”

Oh, Athenodora had to giggle sadistically at that.

“Anyway, Bella asked for me to leave so she could deal with the Seer. I did so reluctantly, but I think that Bella might really need this after all,” Demetri went back on track, still a bit unhappy with the situation.

“Well…now that you’re here,” Athenodora started out mischievously, a sly smile forming on her lips. “I see a mind-reader in need of tormenting.”

Demetri grinned cruelly.

* * *

 

Edward was miserably standing by the “food” tables, away from everyone and avoiding his family. He wanted nothing more than to make a scene and get the Volturi angry at him, forcing their hand and getting them to rip him apart and burn the pieces to rid him of the unbearable pain he was going through with the absence of his Bella. He’d once had that thought when he’d thought that James had killed her, and he was now revisiting his old thoughts of suicide by the Volturi’s hands. If he asked, would they grant it?

_‘…Isabella…’_

His head whipped upwards from his staring at the ground to search out his family, who all looked preoccupied, and further delving into their mind didn’t reveal any thoughts relating to Bella.

_‘…scrumptious…’_

_‘…still remember her doe-eyed brown eyes…’_

**_‘…freesias…’_ **

_‘…singing…blood…mouthwatering…’_

Scattered words, phrases –too much for him to handle, too much remembrances of a fragile human girl he loved.

Madness! It was all madness!

Edward was going mad, that was it. He missed and loved his beautiful Bella so much that it was driving him insane, and he was hearing and relating nonsensical words and thoughts of these frivolous vampires to his beloved angel.

Hurriedly, he blindly grabbed for a cup of blood on the table behind him and drunk it down quickly, grimacing and simultaneously reeling back in a high as he tasted premium grade human blood.

Dear God, he was losing it completely.

He slammed the cup back on the table and away from him, wildly looking around and frantically dipping into thoughts and also at the same time muffling them from his head, desperate for any sign of Bella’s presence in their mind or to drive away any more coincidental thoughts of the others into driving him into further madness.

The thoughts from before were recycling and he was repeatedly hearing them like a broken record.

_‘Isabella…’_

_‘…freesias…’_

_‘…singing…’_

_‘…doe eyes…’_

Edward wanted to clutch at his head and scream. A flash of a female brunette with pale skin flittered through his mind, and he violently swung his head to and fro, trying to see who had visualized Bella. Of course he wasn’t absolutely sure, and he knew that he was grasping at nothing –he hadn’t seen the girl’s face, but he knew it was Bella. He _knew_ it was her!

Did the Volturi know? Had they found out? Had they come after her? Was she no longer safe? What if they had taken her? What if they’d drained –

_‘…singingfreesiasIsabellabeautifulgirldoeeyessingingIsabellablooddeaddeaddeadDEAD –’_

He tore out of that room, ignoring baffled stares and shocked looks and irritable glares. Edward didn’t stop until he was out of the castle and had fled to the safe confines of the forest to sort himself out.

He was quite certain he was going insane.

And yet Edward had also missed several shared smirks and very satisfied members of the Volturi Guard, who were all mentally celebrating and patting their backs a job well done.

Athenodora and Demetri both gave each other a silent toast, basking in their success and exultance.

* * *

 

“I see,” Alice murmured. “So Charlie is here as well. That’s…amazing. I would never have thought the Volturi would keep not only a human alive, but two at that. Not only around them, but also keeping their own laws at bay, even though they’ll eventually turn you in the end. Which is just as amazing, given that they usually choose the ‘kill’ route for everyone.”

“Yeah…they can be harsh,” Bella muttered, shaking her head a little.

“We’ve moved back to Forks,” Alice revealed tiredly. “It’s not the same without you, of course,” the vampire gave a small smile at the other at that.

“How _are_ the people there taking Charlie and mine’s disappearances anyway?” Bella was actually rather curious about that. And she figured she could tell Charlie about it.

Alice winced. “It was…a _bit_ of a shock to find out that you went missing, and then Charlie ‘rashly’ took off after you,” she understated purposefully. “The people in Forks are still talking about it, even though it’s been, according to them, some months since the two of you went missing, one after the other.”

What Alice didn’t mention was all the side whispers the people of Forks said, thinking none of them could hear, about Bella’s zombie-like and then broken and robotic state after they had left. The broken smiles, the broken stares.

None of the Cullens missed the side looks, the snide comments under people’s breaths to each other, or the outright glares (mostly from the Quileute people they managed to glimpse). All aimed at the Cullen family, blaming them for first Bella’s miserable state, and then the two Swans’ disappearances.

None of the actions of the people truly bothered them, but the content of why in them and what happened to Bella and her father had more than caused the entire family grief.

They had been trying their best to look for the two missing father and daughter, utilizing whatever tools and methods at their disposal. They had only managed to find out that the two of them, at separate times, had gotten on a plane to Italy.

She didn’t know why none of them had thought of the Volturi. Probably because they hadn’t _wanted_ to.

To them, it would have certainly meant certain death for the two humans.

“Alice,” Bella hesitantly called out to her. “Did you…did you know I would meet the Volturi and be here with them?”

Alice gave her a soft smile. “I did, sort of. I had a vision of you with some of the Volturi, smiling and looking really happy. It was a little after Edward and all of us had left Forks behind. It was just that small scene, where all of you were having fun together –as strange as it was to see any of the Volturi having fun. I didn’t see anything about Charlie or any details at all. And after that small vision, I chose not to look any more into your future. I made that decision, and I decided it was best –so you could find happiness and Edward wouldn’t accidentally see and come after you and interfere.”

Bella understood that Alice must have gotten that vision when Bella had remembered the Volturi and made the decision to come to them after graduation and ask for her death back then.

“I think I should thank you,” Bella reached over and embraced the other female, hiding her face into Alice’s marble-like, cold neck. “I think I’ve found myself really happy here, and a real home with the others.”

Alice’s face screwed up and she felt like crying again. But again, a vampire’s inability to truly cry impeded here once more…

“I wish you could have found that with us,” Alice breathed out and squeezed the other, barely remembering to not crush the other, as much as she’d wanted to squeeze Bella tightly and never let go.

Bella wished that too, but though she’d sort of made peace with Alice, she hadn’t yet made peace with the others.

The two of them continued their hesitant chat until the Ball was over, and Alice finally had to leave. She unwillingly did so, promising she wouldn’t say a word about Bella’s presence there to anyone, and then Bella was left alone in her room, having too many thoughts to herself in the quiet and stillness she was left with.

Started 1/12/14 – Completed 1/13/14


	7. I'll Lead Them to Your Door

Bella was feeling irritable. Although Alice's visit to her had helped a lot, it had also kind of (in a way) made things worse. There was an agitation rising up beneath her skin, and a constant throng of thoughts that refused to leave her alone. She was constantly thinking about the meeting, about the Cullens, and even about Edward.

The last couldn't be helped, because he was the one that had damaged her foremost.

She knew she was supposed to move passed him, and she knew that was what the others wanted and were trying to help her to do. And she was trying to –she wanted to desperately. But there was this bitter ache in her –not one that wanted him back or was longing for him; not then, not anymore. It was more of an ache that was screaming at her to go to Edward, not to beg for him back, but to scream at him, throw things at his stupid, handsome face, to-to-to ask  _why_.

She wanted nothing more than to see him again.

Because Bella couldn't do it anymore. She had to heal from this somehow, and she had to eventually confront Edward and force herself to move on. Otherwise, she was terrified that she would be stuck in this… _purgatory_ , where she was trapped in a place where she couldn't find her feet and see passed the haze of pain that didn't seem to ever go away.

But she could do this. Athenodora and Demetri have told her over and over that she could. Heidi, Felix, and the twins have never thought she would buckle down or break apart again, after what she'd gone through and fought back from.

"Isabella," Caius called out to her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She blinked dazedly and looked to him, giving a wan smile. "Caius."

He held out a pale hand, and she curiously drifted over to him and grabbed it.

"Come, Isabella," he said mysteriously, and she followed him to where he eventually led her to the study of the Kings.

It was empty and she wondered where Marcus and Aro were. However, Caius invaded her thoughts again when he tugged at her hand and he headed to the couch, where he uncharacteristically plopped down and another tug on her hand almost had her tumbling on top of him. Stopping just short, he gestured for her to sit at the far end of the couch and then before she knew it, her head was on his lap and she was lying down on the rest of the couch.

"There. I might actually feel like working and looking at these idiotic papers," Caius said grumpily, and she lifted her head enough to finally notice the stack of paperwork on the side table next to him.

Her head was gently pushed back down, and she was surprised to find that Caius had started to thread his long fingers through her hair. If he found this somehow relaxing enough to get him through work, good for him –she was definitely finding herself relaxed and her eyes drooping.

She sighed peacefully, but she couldn't let go of her former thoughts.

"…Caius…" she murmured sleepily. "I want to see him. I want to see Edward." The hand in her hair stilled. "I don't want to hold onto him forever. I want to see him and make him leave me alone."

"Do you want to go to Forks?"

Sleep left her for awareness and she opened her eyes, unaware she'd closed them at all, to see Caius staring down at her seriously. Bella swallowed heavily and looked back up wearily.

"I want to go to Forks," she said firmly.

He nodded and began brushing his hand through her hair again. "Fine. Sleep then, for now, Isabella. When you awake next, the Volturi will begin to heed your command, my dear."

And Bella knew that she had made her decision, and that not only was she going to go through with it, but she wouldn't be alone in it.

* * *

Bella didn't know how she felt about going to Forks, not when they were all finally on a plane. Felix and Demetri were piloting it, with Jane and Alec playing speed chess off to a corner. Heidi, Athenodora, and the rest of the guard had been left behind to secure the castle, while Sulpicia was going to personally accompany Charlie when he went to go finish up his business in the town and settle whatever loose ends were left.

The Kings were obviously accompanying her, and she was currently ensconced between Marcus and Aro and trying not to recognize her anxiety.

Her breathing kept hitching and she was second guessing herself, and wondering if she really was ready for this. Alice had been one thing, but she had been the only one and Alice was Alice. She was going now, to confront them all at once…and Edward himself would be there.

Her hand was grasped and she looked to see Marcus smiling gently at her. She gave a shaky smile back, and decided that no matter what, she had to go through with it. Ready or not, she _wanted_  to do this. She had to do this.

"Isabella, when we get there, do you plan on going straight to the Cullens?" Aro asked her quietly.

She frowned, but shook her head to the Kings' surprise. "I would like to visit the Quileute reservation and speak to a friend there. He really tried his best to help me out when I was at my worse, here at Forks. I just wanted to say thank you to him, and tell him how much I appreciated it and him."

"Very well, if that is your wish," Aro inclined his head.

"That sounds like an idea," Charlie scratched the back of his head. "I think I should talk to Billy, maybe reconcile some things…We kind of left it off…badly."

Bella blinked at her dad. "What? What do you mean?"

Charlie gave an embarrassed cough. "Well…he basically called me when I was searching for you, said something strange and that you were probably dead, and I basically hung up on him and turned off my phone…and I kinda forgot about my phone until now. And remembering it, I think he was actually trying to warn me about these guys, oddly enough," he gestured at the vampires around them.

Caius scowled. "Does he know about us?"

Charlie looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure. He didn't exactly say it outright, but he was pretty damn sure that Bella had gone to Volterra and that she was dead, and that if I went I would die too."

Aro looked thoughtful before he stood up and headed towards Charlie. He held out his hand. "May I?"

Charlie grabbed his hand and thought about the time, thinking it might help. Aro went through Charlie's memories, though he specifically zeroed in on that one.

"Hm, yes. It definitely sounds more than certain that he has knowledge of us somehow. Do you think I might accompany you to this place?" Aro smiled, but both Bella and Charlie were a little worried now.

"If you promise not to hurt them," Bella stubbornly said, moving to talk first.

They glanced at her in surprise, but she stared back defiantly. A delighted smile spread across Aro's face.

"But of course, my little spitfire. If that is what you wish."

Bella nodded, though a tinge of red spread across her cheeks.

But for the others, it was more than a pleasant change to see her act more lively and certain of herself.

* * *

Charlie was starting on his errands in the town, making the final arrangements to take care of things in Forks so he could move to Italy with his daughter and the rest of their new Italian immortal family. Which was really strange to think about…but even stranger to find that it was actually true.

Oddly enough, he and Bella had found a new family with these vampires.

"This is a quaint town," Sulpicia murmured, her accented voice sounding smooth and cultured. It was an odd fit with a town like Forks, and she seemed out of place and in contrast with the "quaint town."

"Yeah," Charlie muttered fondly. "It was home for a long time…I didn't think I'd ever leave this place. It all seems so strange."

"Do you regret it? Would you rather stay here?" she asked him curiously and non-judgingly.

He shrugged. "I don't think so. Too much has changed. And Bella's, though she hasn't said anything, happier and more at home with you all and in Volterra. I go where she goes. Truthfully, I like you all too, and grown happy and used to all of you as well. And of course," he cleared his throat nervously, and gave a rather sweet (in her opinion) shy glance at her. "I really like certain people in particular."

A genuine smile spread across her face and she thread an arm around his, hooking it and their arms looped together.

"Come, let us finish your business. Felix and Demetri are getting the things in the storage facility boxed and ready into the plane, with the bigger things to be shipped off separately. We should conclude your business at your former place of work, and let them know that you –and Bella –are quite fine and shouldn't be thought of as missing any longer."

Charlie chuckled and started to lead her to the all too familiar way to the police station.

"I dare say, I think I would have liked to have lived here for a life. Well, had I been human, given my vampiric qualities would be hard to hide. But this place is very quiet and peaceful."

Charlie smiled widely.

At the station, Charlie was in the midst of finishing up last minute things he'd forgotten in his rush to go after his daughter and leave behind Forks. He also let them know he was fine, as was Bella, and that they were moving to Volterra, Italy. All the while, he was uncomfortably aware of the stares drawn his way, particularly to the woman on his arm and was clearly attached to him. Sulpicia was looking around curiously, playing at being ignorant at the attention.

Charlie wasn't as good an actor.

"Charlie, I'm going to step out a moment, and check on the status of the others, alright? I shall be right outside, on the phone," she gently extricated herself from him and sent him a warm smile, before she went off towards the entrance of the police station.

"Woah, Sir," Malcolm, one of the officers he used to work with, gave him a wide-eyed stare. "I guess that trip to Italy did your daughter  _and_  you good."

Charlie coughed up to hide his embarrassment. "Er, yeah. Bella had a really bad health scare there for awhile, but the people who took her in did a good job taking care of her. They're all…nice people." Well…most times the Volturi were, he supposed. Just…not all the time…to everyone…

"Is she…um, you know?" a cadet named Peters, one he remembered just got hired a little after the Cullen's had left, tentatively asked, gesturing to outside. "With you? Like  _with_  you?"

Ah geez, they never used to pry into his personal life like this before.

Even more embarrassed, Charlie started to shift uncomfortably. He cleared his throat.

"Uh…I-I suppose," he hesitantly answered. He hurriedly finished signing the last few papers he needed to and handed them over. "Alright, I guess goodbye's are in order?"

There were a round of goodbye's and good luck's from everyone, before he was finally able to get away from them all and meet up with Sulpicia outside.

Malcolm stared out the entrance.

"Damn, I think I need to take a trip to Italy."

A chorus of "Me too's" echoed his statement.

Outside, Sulpicia listened with a great deal of amusement, an amused smile tracing her lips. Her eyes moved to the side, watching Charlie shuffling awkwardly.

"So, um, ready?"

She elegantly hooked an arm around his again. "Ready."

"Um…I might have…implied somethin' back there. Just that…maybe…we were together?" he mumbled the last part, but her hearing allowed her to hear him perfectly.

"I should hope you did. I would be most displeased if you hadn't," she told him with a smile clear in her tone.

"…Alright then," he was turning a bright red. Really, the Swans were absolutely adorable blushing. She and the others would definitely miss it when the two turned, though at least they would still be easy to rile up and get flustered.

Sulpicia laughed lightly. She would also admit that she might have left him alone on purpose, to see him in some similar situation of the sort.

She was definitely more than pleased with the result however.

* * *

Bella finally made it to La Push, heading over to where Jacob lived. She was surprised to see Sulpicia waiting outside, and the dim voices of shouting that could be heard outside of Jacob's house. She could guess that she, as well as the Kings behind her, could hear what was being shouted inside clearly.

"Hello, Sulpicia," she greeted the other with a small smile, though she glanced at the home warily. "Should I ask?"

The older female frowned softly. "Your father and a Billy Black are having a disagreement. This…Billy is unhappy with your father's choices, and firmly believes he should take you and himself as far away from our kind as possible. Your father had some choice words to say back to him."

Looking around, Bella could see all the vampires around her frowning unhappily.

"I see," she murmured.

Sulpicia gave her a reassuring smile though. "Do not worry though, Bella. Things will be fine. Now tell me, why did it take you so long to get here?"

Bella smiled widely at that. "I went around meeting my old friends and telling them I'm alright. We've made plans to meet over the summer, since they're now thinking of visiting Italy. If that's alright?" she turned anxious.

Sulpicia chuckled. "I'm sure Aro and the other two have assured you over and over that it is. We can more than accommodate them without exposing our secret. Your section of the castle is far away and sectioned off, so they can stay with you and be safe, and you can show them around all of Italy if you'd like."

They all heard the door open and saw Jacob Black uneasily approaching them. He gave a tight smile to Bella, while looking at the others agitatedly.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted, and she was honestly glad to see him. "How're you doing? Vampires, huh?" he looked at the others again.

"Much better," she gave him a small quirk of her lips, though her eyes told him how much happier, even if tired, she was. "And yeah –vampires. I started collecting with the Cullens," she lightly joked.

It helped ease him up.

"Cool. I just…I'm glad, you know? That you're better. Even if it's with…vampires," Jacob mumbled and twitched. "Dad ain't pleased though."

"I can tell," she said sarcastically, but a wider smile was on her face and it made Jacob's spirits lift up.

"I really am happy for you," he said sincerely. "I really wanted to be the one that helped you and got you out of that state  _he_  put you in, but I guess I wasn't enough," he became a little downed.

"But you helped as much as you could and at least you tried. And you did help a little, I'm sure," Sulpicia cut in, and Jacob looked at her first in surprise and then wariness, before giving a small, awkward smile.

"She's right. What you did for me before really means a lot to me, Jacob. And I'm really thankful for you," Bella came forward and gave him a hug. She then stepped back and looked at him in worry. "Jacob, you're really burning up! Are you okay?"

Jacob laughed nervously. "Uh yeah…Trust me, it's normal."

She peered at him closely then. "And you  _really_  grew since the last time I saw you…and I'm pretty sure you didn't have all those muscles last time either."

Jacob winced. "Well…those changes are part of how I know about vampires now…"

Aro's eyes glinted and he smiled coolly. "Ah, interesting. May I see?"

Jacob blinked at the offered hand, and looked wholly confused at the gesture. He looked at Bella in question. Bella inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Aro has a power that allows him to see anyone's memories just through a single touch," she explained patiently. "So he can see what you're talking about without you needing to explain."

Jacob shrugged and took the vampire's hand, and waited unsurely.

"Hm…how astonishing!" Aro looked at Jacob in intense curiosity. "So you all can transform into wolves?"

Caius' eyes flashed and he snarled dangerously. Before he could start forward, Marcus had already grasped onto the snow-white haired vampire and held on tight.

"Patience, Caius," Aro said calmly, still examining a now ill at ease Jacob. "Do not be alarmed, young man. Caius just has long-standing issues with werewolves. Of which you and your kind are actually not, as you assumed. No, no…Curious –you and your brethren are what are called shapeshifters."

Jacob blinked again. "Uh…Huh."

"May we see your form?" Aro asked eagerly. "I would like to see it personally, not just through your memory."

Bella perked up and was interested as well, so she looked to Jacob. He looked at her and she smiled at him encouragingly.

"Well, I guess. We have to go to the woods though. Not even the whole rez knows about this, and I don't want to cause a panic."

He led them to a ways away, where he told them he'd have to take his clothes off elsewhere, since they'd rip apart and get destroyed if he still had them on while he transformed. They waited, and soon enough a large, russet-colored wolf entered the clearing they were in.

"Jacob?" Bella asked in fascination.

The russet wolf bobbed its head, and Jacob walked forward. Nudging his head against Bella's side, she giggled and rubbed his head.

"This is a very interesting development!" Aro clapped his hands. "Who would have known?"

Caius watched Jacob warily, but didn't act hostile. "Hn, definitely not a blasted werewolf. Those damn creatures can only transform during full moons and have no control. Complete beasts, they are…"

Afterwards, when Jacob got dressed and everything, they headed back to his house just in time to see Charlie storm out of the place and slam the door behind him.

"Ah, I guess that's your cue," Jacob stated dejectedly. He gave her a halfhearted grin. "Like I said before, even with these vamps, at least you're happy. And to me, I'd take them over you going back to Edward or whatever."

She gave him another smile and stepped forward to give him another hug, this time it lasting much longer.

"Take care!" Jacob yelled as they all started to walk away, when Charlie caught up to them.

"I will!"

Bella was really glad she'd decided to go to see Jacob.

But now it was time to go see the Cullens.

* * *

Alice really missed Bella. After just one meeting, she found she couldn't help herself at looking in at the other every once and awhile, and thinking about her sister in all but blood and venom. It was hard. She couldn't even talk to Jasper about this! It made her feel lonely and even sadder about this situation than before.

Unfortunately, she couldn't control her mind and it drifted to the meeting she had with Bella, and she sighed unhappily.

"ALICE!"

Alice growled and narrowed her eyes at her door as it burst open to admit Edward. Damn it, she shouldn't have lapsed.

"You saw Bella," Edward stated, not asked. He let out a snarl. "She was in  _Volterra_. Why didn't you tell any of us?!"

Jasper appeared finally, pulling Edward back from the entrance to his shared room with Alice.

"What is going on here?" her husband's southern drawl came out strongly as he pushed Edward back, and protectively stood between her and Edward just at the doorway. "What's this about Bella?"

The others had finally converged there as well, and it was getting to be cramped in the hallway. They had all heard the initial shouting, but they had all been out of the house and not really paying attention to each other, as had become the usual.

"Why are you talking about Bella?" Emmett asked quietly, not his usual self anymore these days.

"Ask Alice!" Edward spat out. "She's been keeping secrets."

They all looked to Alice and she glared back at Edward.

"She asked me to not tell anyone," Alice sneered at him.

Edward roared. "She's in Volterra, Alice!" which caused the others to tense up. "The Volturi are holding her captive! We have to go back there!  _I_  have to go back there! I have to confront those bastards!"

Alice opened her mouth to scream back at him, when she blanked out and began to have a vision. Afterwards, she shivered and Edward cringed back. The others looked to them anxiously.

"They're already on their way here," she whispered.

Started 5/5/14 – Completed 5/6/14


End file.
